Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs Village Bullies
by MichaelCross
Summary: An old friend of Norman's is threatened and turns to him for help. When one member makes a shocking discovery, the member faces a quandary. Will feelings get in the way or will duty be done? Rated for material and language. Sixteenth KP/SH.
1. Mona's Life and Calling Norman

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Mona's Life and Calling Norman

In a small coastal village in the Pacific Northwest, a woman with greying blond hair is smiling as she looks over the animals in her care. She had always loved animals and devoted her life to caring for them when they were hurt.

The same is especially true for a sea lion she had nursed back to health after finding it with a harpoon in it's side five months back. One look at it's face and she knew what to name it instantly. As the face reminds her of an old friend of hers from her Government days. A friend named Norman Tuttle.

Dr. Mona Williams sighs as she asks, "What are you doing right now, Norman? Are you still working with top secret projects or did you give up after Jesse's death?"

To say she had been surprised as to who the man that had saved her and Norman turned out to be Jesse Mach would be an understatement. She was saddened to learn that Jesse had died in the line of outside duty and, as a result, Norman had become something of a recluse.

She tried speaking to him at Jesse's funeral, but he was too busy kicking himself that she gave up for the time being. On the way out of the Cemetery, she found him surrounded by members of the Press and shielded by the Police. So she couldn't even get a word in edgewise in person. Not even calls to his apartment could coax him out of his funk. So, she gave up her job at the Medical Technologies Division of the same company that was secretly working on weapons that nearly killed both her and Norman.

Without any further word or contact attempts to Norman, she moved to Oregon to her current location, where she had been living for the past eighteen years. Upon her arrival, she immediately came across several animals that had been wounded. Moderately to fatally. Most of the wounded animals had survived, but some were just too badly injured to survive the night. All the wounds had something in common. They had been inflicted upon the animals by often very brutal fishermen.

The sea lion, one such victim, she had nursed back just when it was at the brink of death. It didn't even look like it would make it the first night, but it did. As the days went on, she felt her confidence soar to new heights, yet she kept herself realistic. Knowing that every day is precious, she didn't allow herself a big head about saving it's life.

Snapping herself back to the present, Mona checks her watch and nods. "Feeding time. Norman! Time for you to eat! Norman!" A sea lion's barking causes a smile to cross her lips. In seconds, it reaches her sight. "There you are, Norman. Have you been playing around the docks again?"

Norman's reply is putting a frontal flipper over his face.

"Norman, you were barely lucky to be alive the last time they found you down there." She can't help but chuckle at the sea lion's antics as it covers it's face even more. "All right, all right, that's enough scolding for now. Let's get some fish into you. How does that sound?" Norman's excited barking and flopping side to side is her reply and she's about to laugh when she sees a very hostile Caucasian face.

"Hey, Doc, next time I catch that thing down at the docks, I'm gonna put a bullet into it's head! It got lucky it survived that harpoon to the side, but I can't help but wonder if it'll have the same luck against a 30.06 bullet."

"Blow it out of your ass, Sam. Don't you have a boat crew of social rejects to join up with? At the tavern for that matter?"

"Careful there, Doc. There's a bullet just waiting for you too. Don't forget, I know the Police Chief personally."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Not! Neither is Norman. What do you think, Norman?" Norman's reply is a raspberry to Sam's offended face.

"A loser name for a loser animal. Like I said, Doc. Keep that sea lion away from the docks or you'll find yourself more of a loser than anyone else around here." At that, Sam turns around and makes his way to the local tavern.

"Ugh, that guy's such a pompous nozzle, Norman. How can people stand being around him? Other than the 'Fear and Snob' Factor, that is." Norman shrugs his flippers in reply as Mona walks back into her cabin/veterinary office, with Norman right on her heels.

Once inside, Mona smiles at the picture on her coffee table. The picture is that of three people. Herself, her late employer and Norman, back when they had gotten their Government assignments. Suddenly, she starts shaking from that threat.

'Who can I turn to? Can't go to the Police. They'll ignore me for sure, given that he's a friend of the Chief's.' Getting an idea, Mona crosses over to her computer and powers it up.

"Let's see if Norman's still in Los Angeles." Using her Government connections, she soon learns that Norman Tuttle is not listed in the LA area at all. "Okay, let's try nationwide." Half a minute later, she finds a match. "Norman and Jane Tuttle, Middleton Colorado. Could it be him?"

Picking up the phone, she nervously punches in the number. As she listens to it ring, she starts to feel hope and discouragement at the same time. 'It's going to be awkward if it's not Norman and even more if it is Norman. What'll I say to him?'

Finally, the phone picks up and a familiar man's voice says, "Tuttle."

"Norman Tuttle, from Washington DC and Los Angeles?"

"Yes, this is he. Who's this?"

Mona smiles as she replies, "Norman, it's me. Mona Williams."

"Mona? How have you been?" Norman's voice had perked up upon hearing her name.

"I've been doing fine, Norman. Are you still involved in that 'Special Project' that you were with back in LA? Or did you give it up completely after Jesse died?"

His voice guarded, he replies, "It depends. Why do you ask?"

"Norman." Mona's voice starts to break down as she goes on, "I need help. Out of all the people I could have turned to, I chose you because of what you and Jesse did for me."

His voice suddenly takes on a concerned tone upon hearing the distress in her voice."Hey, hey, Mona. That's not like you. What's going on?"

"I just need an answer before I give you more details. Are you still involved?"

"I am. This time, it's a whole team."

Now smiling widely with relief that he's still involved, Mona lets some tears fall. She then replies, "I just received a threat. I can't go to the Police because it's Chief is a friend of the one that threatened me."

"What kind of threat?"

"An animal I nursed back to health. A man threatened to shoot him, adding me into the equation."

"Okay, my team and I will be there by this evening. You can brief us upon arrival. Where are you at right now?" In the background, she can hear keyboard keys being clicked and clacked. The sound of them brings a smile to her face.

"I see you're still heavily into computer systems. I'm up over in Oregon, a small coastal fishing village just west of Portland. I can hardly wait to see how much you've changed, Norman. Shall I give you the village's name?"

Norman chuckles as he replies, "Negative. Our computer has just pinpointed your location, Mona. It's certainly a small spot, that's for sure."

"Oh, Norman. You always have to be ahead of the game, don't you?"

"It helps at times." At that, Mona giggles slightly and remembers something else she had found.

"Are you married now, Norman?"

"I am. We're even having a baby. It seems to be running a little late, though. Which means, very soon, the little one's gonna be born. I'm both nervous and eager to see how well I handle it."

"Aww, Norman, I'm sure you'll do fine. When you guys get here, I'll want all the details." With that said, she hangs up and sighs sadly. "I found him. But I was too late this time, though." Mona had something of a crush on Norman and elected to not tell him about it when he drove her to the train station in DC the night she left for LA.

"Oh well, I've got a good man here and now. Just gotta figure out the right bait for luring and snaring him."

She looks around inside the cabin and sees Norman eating his fish. She can't help but laugh at the sea lion's antics as it eats the mackerel and tuna. "I can only hope that your human counterpart has better dining manners. You're a mess, Norman. You are such a mess." The sea lion's raspberry toward her has her in stitches.

In the tavern, Sam and his buddies are getting drunk and loud at the same time. "Hey, barkeep, hit me again!"

"I think you've had enough, Sam."

"Pish-posh, I can handle it, you old miserly loser. Hit me!"

Next thing he knows, one of his buddies, taking him literally, punches him in the face, hard. Instead of getting angry, however as he was prone to do at times like this, he just sits there and laughs his drunken head off while holding his broken nose.

"Oh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He is so intoxicated, his words are starting to get so badly hostile as he starts to speak total nonsense. "That woman and her damned sea lion are killing our business, boys. We gotta do something about that. Any ideas?"

"Sam, take it easy. The sea lion doesn't mean any harm when it's at the docks. Seeing him there when we come in is like a welcome home party of sorts."

"Greg, that sea lion is evil incarnate. When it's swimming around the docks, it annoys people. I know it annoys me."

Greg, a Caucasian male with a pot-belly from all the years of booze, replies, "As far as I know, you're the only one griping about it and you've only been here for two months. The Doc's been looking after the sea lion for five months and she's impressed with how strong he's gotten to be. For that matter, so am I. He's come a long way from having been harpooned by George McCannan. You do realize that Animal Cruelty Laws apply to fishermen, too. Do you not?"

Ignoring the comment, Sam says, "Aww, Greg boy here is nuts about the animal doctor. Isn't that sweet?"

Playing it off to Sam's drunkenness, Greg shrugs, saying, "Come off of it, Sam. You know Maria would skin me alive if she even thought about me and the Doc like that. After all, they play cards together." He then checks his watch and says, "Damn. Gotta get home so I can go fishing tomorrow morning."

"Bye, Greg. Give Maria my best."

"I will, Sam. Why don't you see about that family of yours? They're what makes life worth living."

"Nah. I got away from my wife and brats because I couldn't stand to hear her harping about friendship and equality."

"Well, at least give it some thought, Sam. Later Tommy, Jason, Billy."

Sam waves him off, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." As Greg leaves the tavern, Billy Norris gets up and leaves as well, a grin on his face. "Hey, where's Billy going to?"

Tommy Shepard and Jason Johnson just shrug their shoulders as Billy's profile leaves the tavern's vicinity. Jason then turns to Sam and asks, "How do you want to handle it, Sam?"

"I don't know what you mean, Jason."

Sam takes in his friends as he tilts his head in their direction. Tommy is slightly pudgy with greying blond hair while Jason is slender with greying brown hair. The just departed Billy's the slightly youngest of the group, his face covered in scars from a war he'd rather forget about. Yet he keeps himself in full-fighting trim.

Tommy steps in and says, "You know. The sea lion. How do you want to do it?"

Sam nods and replies, "Well, I've got that rifle. I can put a bullet into it's head. But, I also threatened her. She'd have a case against me if she had evidence. But, since she doesn't, let's kill her first. The sea lion gets it afterwards."

As the men hammer out the details, Billy is steadily walking to his destination. When he gets there, he hears barking and smiles softly as he knocks on the door.

He then hears a woman's voice as it sighs and says, "Hello Billy."

"Hello yourself. How's our friend doing?"

The woman opens the door and smiles as she takes in his greying yet fiery red hair."Oh, he's doing okay. He's certainly come a long way. Thank you for helping me find him."

"Eh, seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Uh, can I come in?"

"Sure Billy. Come on in. Norman'll be happy to see you. I know I am."

"Likewise, Mona." As Billy goes into Mona's cabin, he gives her a passionate kiss, with Mona wrapping her arms around him. "You look wonderful today."

"As do you, Billy. So, what's new in the fishing industry?"

"Not much. Had another light load of fish this week. Of course, Sam's blaming Norman for it just by being at the docks. The real problem is Sam's constant farting over and within the waves. Somehow, the fish are hearing it and swimming away so they won't get caught. Whenever he farts in the water, the fish try swimming away. But, his gas is so noxious, they wind up dying before they even get out of the area."

Mona giggles as she nudges Billy in the ribs and says, "Stop playing. His farting can't really be that bad."

"It's pretty bad, all right. Every time he lets one loose, on the trawler no less, it makes me want to jump overboard and swim to shore. I'm surprised, with all that methane, that the trawler hadn't blown up yet every time the engine's started."

Mona laughs as she kisses him again and softly says, "You are simply incorrigible, you know that?"

"I have my days. Whereas you, my dear, are simply lovely. I wonder how you'd look in your wetsuit in bed."

Mona blushes and grins as she replies, "Only one way to find out, Billy." With that, she takes Billy's arm, loops her arm into his and takes them both into her bedroom. Once inside, they close the door, ensuring Norman wouldn't interrupt them.

Outside the cabin, Sam snorts disgustedly and stomps away, muttering, "Loser lover." He had left the tavern after finishing his plans with Tommy and Jason, electing to follow Billy's trail. He was surprised to find out that Billy and Mona were seeing each other, not to mention a little disappointed in Billy.


	2. Beeping the Team and Flight

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Beeping the Team and Flight

Inside Command Center in Middleton, Colorado, Norman is in the process of contacting the team through their beepers. As he beeps them, he grins and nods, saying, "Just gotta love that call forwarding." He then considers the logistics of the pending operation, with Jane right beside him, her nine-month belly fully blown. They had been waiting for their child to be born for the past week, but it had been delayed.

"Let's see. Ron and Bonnie are the most active. They'll be the pointmen for the investigation and case. Jessica and Hirotaka are the cover while Kim, Jane and I keep Mona company. Hopefully, it won't spread us out too thin."

Jane nods in agreement, saying, "I just hope this won't become dangerous, Norman. I've always been curious about your friends from the old days." She then leans forward and asks, "What was Mona to you, anyway?"

"Just a friend. And a slight crush. Long before we both met, honey. The gentle way she'd care for the animals and her intelligence were what drew me to her. The last time I saw her was at Jesse's funeral. She tried to speak to me, to coax me out of it. But I was so deep into my funk, I didn't even acknowledge it. So, one day, she quit her job and moved away. I haven't seen her since and regretted it for every day."

"Norman, you were badly hurt emotionally. But you didn't have to muddle through it alone. If Jesse had survived, would you have distanced yourself like that?" At Norman's headshake of no, she goes on. "Did Jesse go into a funk anytime he lost a friend, like you did?"

"Just Kevin Starkey, that's about it. But he came out of it okay." His face slowly lightens as he realizes it. "He had me as a friend and a colleague. I saw him the same way, only he was more like a brother to me. If it was me that died, he would have done it the same way and I wouldn't have wanted that of him."

"What would he have wanted you to do?"

"Talk it out, enjoy life and loosen up. Because that's the way Jesse was, all the time. It was his release valve while I had none."

At the Stoppable house, Ron and Kim Stoppable are painting the nursery for their newest incoming children. A seated Kim softly strokes her eight-month belly while she watches Ron paint the nursery.

She had gone through her seventh month and decided to wait until the children are born before buying more baby supplies. Sure enough, Ron agreed to the idea. She then feels them kicking within her womb and grins proudly.

"Ron, these kids are going to be a handful and fighters to boot."

"Well, let's see here. Your genetics and fighting skill, combined with my Ron-ness. Yep, they'll be fighters and a handful, KP."

Kim laughs softly as she replies, "Don't forget, Ron. You're in there, too. These kids will have more than your Ron-ness in them. They'll have your loyalty, courage under fire and hopefully your eyes. I so love your eyes, Ron."

"I love yours too, Kim." At that, Ron goes over to his wife, kisses her passionately and strokes her belly, a proud smile on his face. "Who would've thought we would create such beautiful children? Our hair, eyes and souls are within our kids, KP."

Kim nods and says, "That they are, honey. Have you decided which courses you'll be taking yet?"

"Oh yeah. Culinary Arts and Business Management, for my own restaurant. How about you, Kim?"

"Criminal Justice. I want to be a Lawyer, for the Prosecution." At Ron's raised eyebrow, she goes on. "It's something I pondered while you and the others were on your way to Shanghai to stomp the Sho-Da-Kah senseless. So, what happened while you were on your way there? Tell all."

Her jaw drops as Ron tells her all about their arrival at the Tuatha De Danaan, Mithril's main submarine. Along with how well Bonnie Rockwaller had landed the War Bird helicopter onto it. She then laughs as she pictures Sgt. Kurz Weber flying through the air after sitting on Street Hawk's seat.

"I guess he didn't give you a chance to warn him about sitting on the seat."

"Actually, I felt like letting him feel foolish and not tell him. But, he's not the only one that sat on it."

"Oh? Who else?"

"Let's see, the Hangar Crew on our way to the mission and Commander Mardukas, upon my return to the TDD-1."

"Ouch. I bet that wasn't pleasant for any of them." At Ron's grin, she giggles and kisses him, asking, "What am I going to do with you?" Before Ron can reply, his beeper goes off.

"I'll have to finish this later, KP. Shall we go together while my folks are watching the kids?"

"Let's do, Ron. Be sure to call them before we leave town if that's what this is about."

"You got it, Kim." At that, the young couple leaves the house and get into Ron's pickup.

At the Rockwaller house, Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller are laughing together at a comedy that Bonnie had just rented. It has been three weeks since Bonnie's adventure in Hazzard. She had gotten a letter from Daisy Duke and Enos Strate the previous day. She then sighs as she returns her attention to the movie while thinking about the letter.

"_Dear Bonnie, how're you doing up in Colorado? Everything's fine here in Hazzard. Bo and Luke are off of Probation and helping Enos, Cletus and Roscoe hone their driving skills. Boss Hogg seems to have turned over a new leaf, like he's anticipating a massive payoff on the part of good Law Enforcement._

_Oh, you won't believe this, but Enos and I were appointed as caretakers for a cute little baby boy. He came to us courtesy of War Bird with Team Hawk. She told us we were the first ones on the roster for a new program to help newly engaged couples get some first-hand training for their future lives together._

_He has a nickname. 'Smokey'. He's just the cutest little thing you'd ever see, Bonnie. I hope you got back to Middleton okay. As to Frugal Lucre, he hung himself in his cell. I guess Roscoe's unique chuckle caused him to snap and kill himself. President Wallace from Rodeghan went back home shortly after 'Smokey' arrived. Before he left, he told Enos that the baby is fortunate to have survived what it had._

_You see, 'Smokey' was left by his parents on a burning cabin cruiser. Luckily for him, someone was smiling down on this little lamb chop. Because War Bird and Hard Hawk rescued him and saved his life. He's been with us for three weeks now and enjoying himself, even though Uncle Jesse seems to enjoy seeing 'Smokey' laugh and giggle more than 'Smokey' does. Well, 'Smokey's crying again. He must be wanting to be held, the little cutie-pie. Well, talk to you later, Bonnie. Love, Daisy Duke. P.S. The wedding is in three months after next. Maybe we'll see you and your family there. Bye."_

Bonnie returns to the movie and laughs as a character gets set on fire while another character laughs insanely. "I love this movie! He's so funny, Hirotaka!"

Hirotaka lifts his eyebrow as he takes in the scene before him before he starts to laughing as well. Before he can say anything, their beepers go off.

Bonnie sighs at the interruption as she stops the tape. "At least Mom got back home last week. Now we won't have to worry about interrupting Felix and Tara to ask them about watching the kids."

Judith Rockwaller had returned home to Middleton after speaking with a retired FBI Agent that had been saved by the original Street Hawk and is in the process of starting the book with the first chapter dedicated to Jesse Mach's memory. The second chapter would be the Agent's while she still has yet to find the other people that Street Hawk had helped back in the '80s.

Hirotaka nods as he gets up and says, "I'll meet you at Command Center, Bonnie. I'll drop off the twins while you head there."

Bonnie drops her jaw and then grins. "Hirotaka, I don't believe this. You actually came up with a tactical family plan."

"Not really. Just from watching Kim and Ron with their triplets. After all, family's usually best."

"Yeah, especially with my background." Bonnie's face soon gets wet with tears as Hirotaka kisses her. "If I ever find him, he'll wish that I had never been born."

"Who, Bonnie?"

"My Father. He was the one who told me to be nasty to Kim and Ron in the first place. All because they weren't in the same social bracket as we were." She then strokes Hirotaka's cheek as she goes on.

"Ron told me to let the guilt and pain go during the flight for the mission in Shanghai. But I can't. Not just yet. When and if I find my Father, I'm going to confront him and tell him he made my life a living hell. Then, and only then, I can let the guilt and pain go."

"Bonnie, you didn't have to shoulder yourself with this burden. There was no need for you to bear it."

"I know. I wanted so desperately to be accepted by my Father, I did the most horrible thing by listening to him. I paid the price all those years, only to be set free by the ones I tormented the most. It's very truly ironic. How those you have contempt toward for no good reason at all can actually sometimes be like family to you."

She then snorts and says, "I'm starting to think somewhat like Ron now. Honey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Bonnie. What is it?"

"If I ever decide one day to get a naked mole rat for a pet, tickle me senseless."

"I see. Like this?" At that, he launches a tickle attack on her abdomen, smiling at her screeches of raucous laughter.

After her fit of laughter, Bonnie calms herself down enough to nod and reply, "Exactly like that, honey. Exactly like that." She then sighs and says, "Let's go take them together, honey. I'm sure Mother would like to see me with this massive smile before it fades away."

Hirotaka nods in agreement as they go to the room that their twins are in. When Bonnie opens the door, she softly smiles at the sight before her. Both Kim and Ron are sound asleep in their shared crib, making little noises in their sleep.

Leaning back into him, she whispers, "Then again, Mother should come on down here. She can work on her story in the living room."

"Agreed. It's a good thing she only lives a block away from here."

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm Mother's littlest girl."

Hirotaka then looks at her hair before smirking. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Just curious about something."

"About what, honey?" Abruptly, she feels Hirotaka's arms slip from around her as he gives his reply.

"If you had them, how you looked in pigtails back then." At that, he bolts away, cackling like a lunatic. "I think I'll call your Mom and ask her about it!" He then picks up the house's cordless phone, while running, and punches in the number.

"Why you! Get back here!" At that, a laughing Bonnie chases a laughing Hirotaka through the house as he calls Judith.

"Yes, Judith? Two things. Bonnie and I just got beeped. Could you watch the twins for us, please? Great. Yes, possibly. Oh, the other item? Did Bonnie ever wear pigtails? She did? How did she look in them? Oof!" A still-laughing Bonnie tackles Hirotaka to the floor and launches a tickle attack on him.

"I can't believe you actually asked her that! What do you have to say for yourself now, buster?" His laughter is so contagious, she can't help but laugh even harder as she straddles him while tickling him.

"It was worth it, Bonnie. It was so very worth it." He then wraps his arms around her as he kisses her passionately.

"Oh Hirotaka. You make me feel so lucky, being your wife and Mother to our children. I've got to be the luckiest woman on the planet."

"Not so much is luck. You had your sweet days and your nasty days back then. It shames me to say this, but I often wondered what had drawn me to you. Then I remember. Deep inside, is a sweet, young and innocent girl just wanting to spring free of her highly hostile prison. A prison she had built to keep herself safe on the inside, yet lonely as well at the same time."

"And all it took for me to bust out was Ron chewing me out that day. That's another thing I have to thank him for. I don't think I ever told you just how much you guys rock."

"It was my pleasure, Bonnie dearest. Well, shall we go?"

"We shall, my darling Hirotaka. I see Mother coming up the walk right now." Bonnie goes to the door and smiles, saying, "Thanks for coming over, Mom."

Judith smiles back and replies, "It's no big deal, Bon-Bon. I missed seeing my grand-babies while I was out of town. Have a careful and good time being on War Bird duty."

"I'll do what I can, Mom. We'll call you when we get done or later on. Whichever comes first."

"Either one works for me, Bon-Bon. Take good care of her, Hirotaka."

"I will, Judith. It will be my honor." Judith Rockwaller can only laugh as her youngest daughter and her husband leave their two-story house, arm-in-arm.

"Good luck, my little Bon-Bon." Judith then quietly sighs as she goes inside and heads for the living room, laptop in hand. "Let's see. What shall my title be? Ah. Perfect." She then types it in, a smile on her face.

"Since my former identity is considered to be dead, I'll just use it. It'll be the ultimate ghostwriting." She types it in as well before looking over her interview notes. "Okay, since we don't have a lot to work with, it'll have to be a very short chapter."

With that said, Judith starts on her memorial chapter, tears falling from her eyes. 'Hopefully, this will vindicate Jesse's work as Street Hawk. It's the least I can do to honor his memory.'

Five minutes later, Bonnie and Hirotaka arrive at Command Center, with Ron and Kim right behind them. Jessica and Lily Mach arrive right behind Kim and Ron, having come from the college for Jessica's education. As Lily's Ford Five Hundred pulls to a stop, the car's blue paint job shines brightly in the light of the complex.

Ron greets Norman as he helps Kim out of the pickup. "Hey, Norman. What's going on?"

"I just got a call from an old friend of mine from my Government days back in DC. She sounded pretty badly shaken up. I know I have a rule about personal cases, but this may turn out to be good for us to handle. If you don't think it's worth it, step away now. I won't hold it against you." To his surprise, they're all standing their ground.

Kim then smirks and says, "Looks like we're going with you, Norman. What's the sitch?"

Norman smiles back slightly as he replies, "Dr. Mona Williams, a Medical Expert and a dear friend of mine, has been threatened by unknown parties. She can't go to the Police up over there because the Chief of the Police seems to be a friend of the threatening party. She said she'd fill us in upon arrival."

Bonnie nods before pondering something and asks, "How'd she find you, Norman? This is supposed to be a secured Government site."

"She and I worked together before we transferred to our original work sites. Undoubtedly, she used the Government listings to find me. Since she last saw me in LA before Jesse's death, she probably tried there first. I'll say this much. When it comes to Government matters and their personnel, they keep the listings up to date. Including the Marital Status of such personnel. Since you're independents, you're not listed."

"Because of Jesse Mach?"

"Yep, that's right, Kim. When he died, they made some changes as to listings of personnel involved with the projects that are considered to be classified."

Jessica then grins and asks, "When do we go, Norman?"

"No time like the present, Jessica." He then opens Street Hawk's chamber and thinks, 'I hope Mona will be all right.'

Meanwhile, Ron and Hirotaka go over to the massive chamber holding Street Hawk while Jessica gets their suits and Bonnie goes over to the War Bird helicopter. Meanwhile, Lily helps Jane and Kim into Rolling Base as Norman opens the roof access for the helicopter.

Bonnie changes into her armored-flight suit within the helicopter, figuring it would save time that way. She finishes changing in time to see Ron and Hirotaka wheeling the cycle toward the helo. Opening the right rear door, she smiles as the guys roll the highly-classified, ultra-sophisticated motorcycle into the rear area of the helo's cabin.

As Jessica brings Ron's suit to the helo, he says, "Here's the plan according to what Norman had told me on the phone while en route. Bonnie and I are to take point while you and Hirotaka cover us. Norman, Kim and Jane will keep the Doctor company. It's up to all four of us to be sure the hostiles don't get to them while we investigate. Bonnie and I'll fly ahead to find a secured landing spot. You and Hirotaka fly with the others on Sky Base. Upon arrival, we'll camouflage the helo and the plane before going into the village to see Dr. Williams."

"What do we do if we're attacked while arriving there? Are we going to be in uniform?"

"Yep, we are. If attacked, return the favor. Memory blankers only. Let's try having a bloodless mission for once."

Jessica chuckles in agreement as she says, "Yeah. If Dracula was to be here right now, he'd be bloated and begging us to ease up on the bloodshed." That causes them to laugh as Bonnie starts the helo's twin turbines. "See you guys later!" She then runs over to Rolling Base as War Bird's rotary pitch increases.

When she gets there and inside, she asks, "Where are we going, Norman?"

"A small coastal village in Oregon, Jessica. It's so small, you can't even find it on the map anywhere. It's a good thing the computer has a tracing program on the phone line, otherwise we'd really have problems. I've already gotten the GPS coordinates written down and ready to be entered into Sky Base's computer. I've already gotten them programmed into War Bird's system."

At that, Rolling Base leaves Command Center while Lily mans the main console, ready to assist if Sky Base's portable control system malfunctions. At the same time, War Bird rises out of the roof of Command Center and flies onward.

Two minutes later, Bonnie hits the thrusters, pushing Ron into the back of the co-pilot's seat. "Eager to get there, Bon-Bon?"

"Well, I figure the sooner we get there and done, the easier it'll be for Norman's friend to live in peace. Everyone has that right, Ron."

"True, Bon-Bon. But, haste is not always a good thing. Too many things can happen between here and there. Remember your adventure in Hazzard?"

At that, Bonnie chuckles as she cuts the thrusters and replies, "All too well, Ron. All too well. Do you know how hard you rock?"

"No, can't say as I do."

"You rock so very hard, Ron Stoppable. I'm glad you chewed me out that day. I guess you could say I needed a verbal slap in the face to wake up and smell the sweet smell of friendship."

"Glad to be of service, Bon-Bon. Glad to be of service. What do you think, Rufus?"

Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pants pocket and nods just before ducking back down. "He agrees with me." At that, Bonnie laughs more loudly, richly and lively than before.

"Only you, Ron. Only you can make a tense situation disappear with humor."

She then activates the autopilot, reaches a hand over to Ron and he softly squeezes it, giving her reassurance that it'll be all right. Little do they realize the situation at hand will hit one of them very hard and on a very personal level.

Meanwhile, Rolling Base arrives at the Air Field and Hirotaka opens the hangar's doors. As the van rolls into the hangar, Norman decides to see how much space Sky Base has to fit Rolling Base in. Before, he had no such luck in getting the old Step-van into Sky Base because of it's body size and width. Nodding for Hirotaka to open the rear cargo door, he pulls around to the back of the plane just as he sees the rear door start to lower.

When it reaches the ground, Hirotaka appears at the top of the ramp and waves Norman on in. Within three minutes, Rolling Base is inside Sky Base, with room to spare for the doors to open without banging into anything. Jane and Kim elect to keep their seats as they stroke their bellies, soft smiles on their faces.

Jane then smiles as she says, "When I was carrying Felix, George was so excited. He started making big plans for what they'd do together as Father and son. Be it from go-cart races to camping trips, he'd plan it. I wasn't even five months along when he started planning all that." Both of the Mothers-to-be share a laugh before Jane sighs sadly.

"Let me guess. Ben Logan ruined all that on Felix's birthday, right?"

"Yeah. Felix had just turned fifteen when it happened. That man was so drunk, it was a wonder he didn't die before he crashed. It pains me to say this, but there were days I wished that man had died so he wouldn't have hurt Felix at all. If he hadn't been hurt, you and Ron could have stayed on your Maternity vacation."

"Jane, if Ron had stayed with me on Maternity vacation, he would have gone stark raving mad and I wouldn't have been far behind him. You see, Ron and I are the type of people that simply hates waiting to do something. Be it from having a good time to stomping some goons, it beats being bored out of our skulls. Yet, I agree with you on that part of the drunk dying wish."

At that, both of them feel the plane reach takeoff velocity and fly on toward it's destination in Oregon.


	3. Landing and Shocking Revelation

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Landing and Shocking Revelation

Six hours later, War Bird arrives on the outskirts of the village and Bonnie sees a clearing within a forest. "What do you think, Ron? Would that be big enough to cover both Sky Base and War Bird?"

Ron takes a look and nods, saying, "Yeah, it'd be big enough, Bonnie. It certainly would conceal our strike force. Also, according to the GPS readout, we're about three miles away from Dr. Williams' cabin and office. This is the optimal spot as the next large area is twenty miles away from here."

"Ugh. That long is bad road, right?"

"You're getting it now, Bon-Bon. How does it feel?"

"Cool and kinda scary at the same time." Ron's laughter is her reply and she can't help but laugh as well as she lands the attack helicopter. Once down on the ground, she activates the helo's GPS beacon.

"Sky Base, this is War Bird. We've landed in a clearing three miles from the destination. Do you have GPS lock? Over."

Norman's voice replies, "War Bird, this is Sky Base. That's a roger. ETA is thirty minutes. We'll camouflage the vehicles at the same time. Also, we won't be uniformed as planned. Rolling Base is onboard and the windows are heavily tinted, so exposure is minimal. Over."

"Roger that. We'll be waiting for you upon arrival. War Bird out." She then turns to Ron and says, "You may want to step outside, Ron."

"I'm gone." Ron opens the door and steps out of the helo, closing the door at the same time. "Besides, I need to stretch anyways." Bonnie's evil grin is evident in her reply.

"Stretch it all out, Ron, so Kim can enjoy herself. Especially for when you guys go out again after she gives birth to your newest babies. She can even wear her LBD and drive your senses wild."

"Bonnie, if Kim had heard you, she'd be a tomato, as I am right now!" Bonnie laughs again as he cuts communication. 'If it's not one thing, it's another.'

Five minutes later, Bonnie steps out of the cockpit in her purple dress and with her red handbag in hand.

Ron nods in approval and asks, "Got your Colt?"

Bonnie smiles, pats the handbag and replies, "Don't leave a helo without it."

"Oh, very funny." Ron chuckles as Bonnie wraps him in a friendship hug.

"Thanks for being a friend, Ron."

"Eh, it's a living." Bonnie laughs again as they both hear Sky Base approaching. In a creepy voice, he then says, "They're here."

Speaking like Igor, Bonnie replies, "Our friends and family, Ron." At that, they both laugh as they guide Sky Base in for a landing with infrared lights.

In the village, a very drunk Sam is awake, having heard the engines of a massive plane. He had been trying to sleep off the booze, without much luck. He then laughs as he says, "Whoever it is certainly will be disappointed that there's no airport around here." Groaning in pain, he grabs his head, adding, "If there's one thing I can't stand other than that sea lion, it's airplane engines."

Five minutes later, the engines cease. "That must have been a big ass plane for it to take five minutes in flying overhead."

Back in the clearing, Sky Base has finished touching down and is in the process of opening it's rear cargo door. Ron spots Rolling Base as it comes out of the plane's belly and points Norman to a safe spot. Meanwhile, Hirotaka and Bonnie are putting camouflage netting over on both of the air vehicles.

When they're done, they get into Rolling Base with the others and Norman drives them to Mona's location. As Norman drives, Ron can see that he's quite nervous.

"You okay, Norman?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ron. It's just that I haven't seen Mona in twenty years since Jesse died. The first time I saw her beforehand was when Jesse and I had gotten word of a weapons deal going down. It went way south. The prospective buyer died and I traced the getaway vehicle to Mona's late employer. Of course, at the time, I didn't know the man had died. In any case, during our first visit there, the brake lines on my station wagon were cut. On our way back to the city, I started losing control. Jesse took over and saved both of our necks when he had me jump out when he did. Unfortunately, however, the station wagon bought the farm when it wound up as a pancake at the bottom of a cliff."

Bonnie winces and cringes at the imagery before saying, "Ouch. Must have been a wild ride, Norman."

"It certainly was, Bonnie. It certainly was. In the end though, Mona and I were safe and the weapon was destroyed when Jesse vaulted the cycle over it. As for the wanna-be dealers, they got themselves a nice padded-cell when they freaked out while in Jail."

Five minutes later, the van arrives at it's destination. Once Norman has the van parked, he nervously shakes and mutters, "It's been so long since we last saw each other. What if she notices how old I've gotten to be?"

"As long as you carry yourself with dignity, you shall do yourself honor, Norman-san." The others nod with Hirotaka as Norman nods right back.

"I'll keep that in mind, Hirotaka. Thank you." At that, they all exit the van, with Kim and Jane getting help from their husbands. The group then walks to the door, where Norman hesitates before knocking.

The door shortly opens to reveal a woman with greying blond hair, blue eyes and a soft smile. "Norman Joseph Tuttle, as I live and breathe." She then wraps him in a massive hug, softly laughing and sobbing at the same time. Releasing him from the hug, she steps back and says, "Let me look at you! You certainly don't look any worse for wear."

"Nor do you, Mona. This is my wife, Jane. With us is our team and they are also our best friends. Guys, this is Dr. Mona Williams." They all wave hello as Mona takes in their appearances. She then notices it's starting to rain and smiles.

"Come on inside before you catch your deaths of cold. You must be freezing." The group nods as they come inside out of the weather.

"It's no big, Dr. Williams. Ron and I have been through much worse weather and sitches before." Mona smiles as she takes in the redheaded young woman that had just spoken. Petite, bright green eyes and fiery red hair. What gets her attention the most is her belly.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months. I'm Kim Stoppable and this is my husband, Ron." Ron nods his greeting to Mona as Kim goes on. "Over to our left is Jessica Mach and to our right is Hirotaka Rockwaller and his wife, Bonnie."

Mona's jaw drops as she takes in the name. "Did you just say Rockwaller?"

The brunette before her replies, "That she did, Doctor. Hirotaka took my last name when we got married. Doc? You okay? You look kinda pale."

Mona weakly nods as she replies, "I am. It's just that the man that threatened me." She then turns her face away from Bonnie, as if feeling angry about it all.

"What is it, ma'am?" Bonnie has a sinking feeling in her gut and she's starting to not like what she just might hear.

Mona sighs and turns her face back to Bonnie's, replying, "The man that threatened me has your last name, Bonnie." Behind them, lightning flashes as thunder booms in the distance. As it fades away, Bonnie's eyes are wide in shock.

Norman, seeing one of his friends is in deep emotional shock, steps in. "What do you mean, Mona?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Norman. But there's a man here in town named Sam Rockwaller. He calls everyone a loser and he likes intimidating people. But, it's probably just coincidence that Bonnie has his last name. It's probably nothing major."

Bonnie then gulps and says, "There's only one way to find out. I'm calling my Mother. She can tell me what my Father's first name is."

With that, she brings out her cell phone with shaking hands. Ron, seeing her distress, goes to her side and grips her hand to reassure her. This helps to calm Bonnie down as she nods and hits the programmed number.

"Hello, Mom, it's Bonnie. Quick question. What's Daddy's first name?"

Her eyes then go even wider at the reply and the phone drops from her grip, the battery coming out upon impact with the floor. Her knees sagging, she collapses toward the floor, trying to control her body-wracking sobs. Ron, still at her side, helps her to Mona's sofa. Hirotaka takes a seat, has Ron seat her into his lap and wraps her in his arms as she sobs, still holding onto Ron's hand.

Kim comes up as well and takes Bonnie's other hand, sitting on the other side of Hirotaka. Within five minutes of wracked sobs, Bonnie looks up at them and smiles sadly, knowing that what she had to say would shock them to the core.

"It's my Father. The one that threatened Dr. Williams was my Father. We're facing up against him." With that, she returns to her sobbing. Ten minutes later, she falls asleep in Hirotaka's arms.

With Ron's help, Hirotaka stretches his wife's sleeping form along the sofa and Mona covers her with a blanket, feeling sad for the young woman.

"Will she be all right, Norman?"

"I don't really know, Mona. This is the first time one of us had to go up against a family member. Undoubtedly, she's facing a quandary about this. If she had known it was her Father, I have no doubt that she would have stepped away. Even after what had happened."

"What happened?"

Ron replies, "Bonnie's Father left her sisters, Mother and her behind one day, when she was a little girl. Why he left, I have no idea at all, Dr. Williams. Right now, however, I think she'd prefer facing off against the Sho-Da-Kah than her Father. At least she wouldn't face such a quandary about them." Mona nods quietly as she watches Hirotaka take a seat beside his wife, takes her hand and kisses it softly.

Curious, Mona then asks, "Who are the Sho-Da-Kah?"

"They're the ones that killed my predecessor and Jessica's Father." At Mona's shocked gasp, Ron goes on. "That's right. Jesse Mach died, not knowing that he had a daughter."

Turning to Jessica, Mona asks, "When did you join the team, Jessica?"

"Just about three, maybe five months ago. Heh, fighting criminals all the time will really screw up your sense of time."

"Did you fight against the Sho-Da-Kah at all?"

"Oh yeah. Over in Shanghai. Norman even saw some action before I even came into the picture. He went after Father's killers. I'm sure that the others can fill you in on what had happened."

Mona looks over at Norman, a shocked look on her face, before smiling. "Norman, you are a daredevil. I never knew you had it in you."

"Neither did I. I certainly wasn't expecting a warm reception for my journey on the warpath." Mona nods sympathetically at Norman before her eyes light up.

"That bloodbath in Lowerton, Colorado, where Former Police Commissioner Miller was found dead with his goons. That was you, wasn't it?" When Norman nods, she smirks and says, "Maybe that'll tell them it's not a good idea to mess with an engineer." She then returns her attention to Bonnie before sighing again.

"What was she like in school? Was she nicer than her Father is, at least?"

"No, if anything, she was nasty toward Ron and I. Along with the others at school. But now I'm starting to see where she had gotten such a nasty attitude from. It wasn't until Ron chewed her out that she changed her ways. It certainly surprised everyone, including me. Ron's the soft-spoken type mostly. But, push too many buttons, whoa, you better watch out. He'll let you have a whole cannon's worth of chewing out. You'd be lucky if he doesn't fire a cannon at you."

Mona softly chuckles as she pictures the image of Ron firing both a literal and figurative cannon at Sam Rockwaller and his negativity. "Any chance he can do the same with Sam Rockwaller?"

"I don't really know. In fact, I was surprised that Bonnie did an 'About-Face' with her attitude while we were out of town. I guess you could say Ron got through to her in time. Barely. Her Father might be a different story, however."

Mona shakes her head sadly as she says, "That poor girl sure had it rough. So, Kim, what do you do when you're not knocked up?"

Kim smiles gratefully at the change of subject before replying, "I drive Sand Hawk while Ron rides Street Hawk. Bonnie flies War Bird and Hirotaka is usually her co-pilot. Since I'm pregnant right now, Jessica's driving the Sand Hawk until I come off of Maternity leave."

She then smirks and asks, "How about you? What do you do when you're not being threatened by Fathers of new friends?"

"Taking care of Norman." At everyone else's puzzled looks, she explains further. "I'll show you what I mean. Norman, come to Mommy." At first, they think that she had a child and named it Norman. Suddenly, they hear the barks of a sea lion and soon see one come into the living room.

Mona smiles as she says, "Guys, meet Norman the Sea Lion." She then explains what had happened, with Hirotaka listening intently. Along with forming an idea for a prank. While he does not pull very many practical jokes, he does have a sense of humor.

Next thing they know, Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pants pocket and yawns, having awakened from a nap. When he sees the sea lion and Mona, he comes out all the way and scrambles up Ron's arm.

"Dr. Williams, this is Rufus. Rufus, this is Dr. Williams and Norman the sea lion." At that, Ron stretches his arm out to Mona and Mona gingerly picks Rufus up off of Ron's hand.

"A naked mole rat. This is certainly a first for me. I've never seen one before. What do you think, Norman?" When Norman gives a sea lion version of a chuckle, Rufus leaps over onto Norman's head and the two become fast friends.

Kim smirks at the scene and remarks, "Kinda reminds me of when we were little, Ron. Oof."

"You okay, Kim?"

"Yeah. These little ones just kicked again. It's no big."


	4. A Wet Kiss and Tavern Visit

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

A Wet Kiss and Tavern Visit

That evening, Bonnie groggily opens her eyes and smiles as she feels Hirotaka's hand in hers. Thinking he's still awake, she closes her eyes back and leans forward to kiss him. Without opening her eyes, she kisses the face, very sure it was Hirotaka's. Instead, she feels a wet face with whiskers and smells fish on the face's breath.

"Ugh, fish breath. What have I told you about eating sushi in the evening, Hirotaka? You know it makes me dream that I'm a fish being eaten by you. For that matter, why didn't you shave when you cleaned your face?" When she doesn't get a reply, she opens her eyes again and sees a face that is not Hirotaka's. "AAAHHHH!"

This causes Hirotaka to wake up and see a sea lion in front of Bonnie's face, with Bonnie's eyes bulging out of their sockets. Next thing he knows, the sea lion barks and makes a laughing sound as it scampers away from the couch.

A blushing Bonnie looks sheepishly over at Hirotaka, who is trying very hard to stifle his laughter without much luck. "Oops." That does it for Hirotaka when he snorts and lets out a massive guffaw. He then wraps Bonnie in a warm embrace and kisses her forehead.

"You had no way of knowing. Had I been awake, I would have told you that Dr. Williams is caring for a sea lion named Norman." At Bonnie's raised eyebrows and choked chuckle, he goes on. "That's right. She had found a wounded sea lion, nursed it back to health and adopted it. More or less. It seems it's face reminded her of Norman."

Bonnie suddenly lets out a sidesplitting laugh that wakes up everyone within the cabin. She laughs so hard, she's having a hard time breathing. Her laughter soon calms down enough to where she can lightly giggle as she sees the sea lion return to the scene.

"Returning to the scene of the 'crime', huh?" She chuckles again as she sees the sea lion cover it's face. "It's okay, Norman. I guess we both walked into that trap." Norman barks again as he flops over to her, allowing her to stroke his head.

"I heard the laughter. In fact, I think the whole village heard it." Mona comes into the living room and smiles when she sees Bonnie with Norman. "I see you met Norman the Sea Lion."

"I sure did, Doctor. Thinking of, I need to clean my face off right quick. It's one thing being kissed by a naked mole rat, but kissing a sea lion while groggy is a whole different matter." She then squeals again when Norman puts his lips onto her cheek.

Bonnie blushes again and softly smiles as she says, "Oh, you're a sweetie, Norman. But, I'm married. It simply wouldn't work." Norman blows a raspberry as it does another bark of laughter.

"Okay, you. Outside for a cold bath. Flop, flop, flop." As Norman flops himself forward out the door, Mona turns to Bonnie and says, "It looks like Norman's got a crush on you."

"Doc!" Bonnie blushes a deep red again and smiles even softer. "He's sweet, but it simply wouldn't work between us. I'm sure he'll find some lucky sea lioness for himself." Mona nods in knowing agreement and then gives the brunette a sad smile.

"How are you feeling, Bonnie? Now that you found out the man who threatened me is your Father, you're bound to be feeling conflicted right now."

Bonnie nods and replies, "Yeah, I am feeling very conflicted. However, I am a Law Enforcement operative first. Besides, since my Father left us for no good reason, it'll make busting him so much sweeter."

She then gives Mona her barracuda smile while thinking, 'While my head is telling me to bust his ass, my heart wants me to forgive the bastard! I'm so torn and confused!'

Mona takes a knee, nods and says, "I can see in your eyes that you still struggle. When the time comes, you will make the right choice. For your friends and yourself."

Bonnie nods her agreement as she asks, "How'd you get to be so insightful?"

"Old television series named 'Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'. Don't let word get around that some of what the man says actually makes sense to me." Hirotaka nods in agreement, knowing that Master Sensei would have enjoyed seeing the show, even with it's flaws.

'He always enjoyed a good laugh when away from Yamanouchi.' Hirotaka then bows and says, "I will keep an eye on Norman while he takes his bath."

Mona smiles gratefully as she says, "Thanks Hirotaka. No telling what that man will do if he's desperate enough."

"Hai." At that, he bows again and leaves the two women be.

"Is he from Japan?"

"Yep, that he is. He's a highly skilled martial-artist. Surprisingly enough, Ron knows cooking, some martial arts and riding an attack motorcycle while Kim knows saving the world, 16 kinds of Kung Fu and driving a tactical assault dune buggy. Me? All I know is cheerleading, photography and flying an attack helicopter."

"Well, as long as you know something, you'll go somewhere. So. How do you want to go about dealing with your Father? Wait a minute. Did you say Kim knows about saving the world?"

"Yep, that I did. She and Ron were Team Possible until Ron had gotten hurt."

"Yes, I've heard talk about them from the news stories. Somehow though, the reporters always got his name wrong until after he had gotten hurt. So, that's the original Team Possible. But, if he had gotten hurt, wouldn't he have had trouble riding the cycle?"

"Nope. Not with the prosthetic knee in place."

"Just like Jesse had. Back to the matter at hand. How do you want to go about dealing with your Father?"

Bonnie smiles and replies, "Let's see. First, I should see what he looks like. I'm thinking I should go undercover. I need some information first. Does the village tolerate anyone that passes through?"

"Well, some of them are pleasant enough while some seem to have a problem with people from other nationalities or backgrounds. For some reason, they enjoy seeing newlywed couples passing through on their way to a cruise ship's dock forty miles away. To them, the ideal couple is a blond male and a brunette female."

"They might try something if I'm by myself. Ron's the only blond male and I'm the only brunette in the group. Kim is so not gonna like this. She knows I like Ron, but only as a friend. I can only hope she'll understand. Even with her mood swings. She's been having quite a few these days, going into the home stretch."

Three minutes later, Bonnie is running from an irate and pregnant Kim as Kim hurls plates at her head. "It's only an assignment, K! Nothing serious is gonna happen, I swear!"

"It's not that! What made you think I wouldn't like it, B?"

"Your reaction! You're freaking out and I'm not far from freaking out myself!"

Kim suddenly comes to a halt, smiles softly and replies, "Sorry, Bonnie. I guess it's my emotions being keyed up like this. You know how I was before Ron and I got together. Any time someone had shown any interest in him, some part of me wanted to be happy for him finding her while another part wanted to tear her apart."

"Yeah, I can see and believe that. But, it's the only way to get reliable information. Some of them have low tolerance for people of other nationalities, feel the best couples consist of a blond male and a brunette female and they all like newlyweds." Calmly stepping forward, she adds, "I promise. Nothing's gonna happen, Kim."

Kim sighs and says, "Okay. I really hope you know what you're getting into. But, just in case, follow Ron's cues as he did infiltrate Falsetto Jones' Dog Show with Rufus."

She then looks around and asks, "Just where is Rufus? He can serve as a watch-mole rat." Both women then hear laughter coming from the outside.

"Way to go, Rufus!"

As Bonnie and Kim look outside, they smile as they watch Ron cheering Rufus on as he rides on Norman's back through the water in his own little wetsuit.

Bonnie smirks as she takes in the sight. "That answers that, K. But, who would've thought Rufus would be a champion sea lion wrangler?" That causes her to guffaw in laughter, with Kim right behind her. Kim lightly doubles over in heavy laughter as she and Bonnie have a seat on the couch. Suddenly, she winces as she feels multiple kicks within her womb.

"Okay, okay. You can quit kicking me now, babies. No more heavy laughter until after you're born. Will that work?" Kim then lets out a sigh of relief as the kicks subside and smiles softly at Bonnie. "I think Sheila might have been onto something when she asked us if we were creating a new race."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what would it be if you were?"

"Heroesus Braveus."

Bonnie nods and laughs at that as she gives Kim a reassuring hug. All the while hoping the people that frequent the tavern won't be too nosy about their cover for the night. Ten minutes later, Ron comes in with Rufus on his shoulder. Right behind him is Norman and Hirotaka right behind the sea lion.

"KP, that so totally hurricane rocked! Rufus is the man! Boo-yah!"

Kim nods as she replies, "I know, Ron. Bonnie and I saw it after we had our discussion regarding tonight."

Ron looks uneasily between Kim and Bonnie as he asks, "What's up, Kim?"

"Ron, you're the only one who can do this. As much as it pains me to say it, I'm allowing Bonnie to borrow you for a while. Just for the night. You don't have to do anything personal. Just pose as her newlywed husband."

"Why can't Hirotaka do it? After all, it'll be more convincing since they are married."

Bonnie then sighs and replies, "It's complicated, Ron. It seems some people around here have a low tolerance for those of other nationalities and they also believe the best couples consist of a blond male and a brunette female. As you can see, we have a bit of a critical bind here."

"Yeah, we do. I'm the only blond male and you're the only brunette female. If I were to go into town with Jessica, with her black hair, we just might get run out of town. But, why can't Kim wear a wig to cover her red hair? Or Jessica for that matter?" He then turns to Jessica, who is shaking her head 'no' at the idea of a wig.

"It's because of her pregnancy, Ron. It seems this village also has strict traditions regarding family. If you and Kim go in there and claim to be newlyweds, they'll see Kim's belly and assume the children are illegitimate. Even more, some of the people around here can tell if somebody's wearing a wig or not." Mona sighs after giving the explanation and bends down to stroke Norman's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was pretty badly shaken up still. After all, that man may have been here for two months, but he'd also reportedly killed a guy that went up against him when he first arrived. It seems Bonnie's Father had accosted him. Next thing he knew, the guy was bleeding on the pavement in his own blood and died. Bonnie's Father made the charges disappear, with help from the Police Chief. If I didn't have reason to be scared before that threat, I'd have told you sooner. I apologize."

"Mona, that's not necessary. If you're scared out of your mind with a threat like that, it's understandable." Kim nods in agreement with Ron's statement as does Bonnie. "Since you told us before we headed out, we can be prepared for the questions. Now for an alias. Something unique, yet normal sounding."

"Ron and Bonnie Morgan?"

"Hmm, that might work. Anything else, other than Bonnie's suggestion?"

Kim suggests, "Ron and Bonnie Johnson."

Mona throws hers in as well. "Ron and Bonnie Hunter."

After finding no other suggestions, Ron writes the names down on small slips of paper and puts them into a hat. "Rufus, you're up." The naked mole rat closes it's eyes and grabs the first slip of paper.

"Ready." Ron opens his eyes at Rufus' squeak and reads the name on the paper.

"Hunter. Ron and Bonnie Hunter." He then sighs and says, "Well, let's get this done before our spouses kill us."

Bonnie nods and strokes Hirotaka's cheek, saying, "Sorry, honey. It's the only way to get the information."

"I know. If he were still alive, Master Sensei would probably tell me you would make a great ninja. You know what? I'd slightly disagree with him. You would make an excellent ninja, Bonnie."

Bonnie then smirks and asks, "Can I borrow some shuriken from you? Just to be on the safe side and get some practice at it."

"But of course. It would be my honor to provide this to you, Bonnie." At that, he reaches into his jacket pocket and brings out ten shuriken. "Make them count if used in battle, my darling."

"I will, dear. Now, to go to work. Oh, Ron-Ron!"

"Yes, Bon-Bon?"

"Shall we go to the local tavern and see what's going on down there, sweetie?"

"Certainly, my special lady. I want everyone to know about the newest couple to hit the scene. After all, I am a bon-diggity dancer!" At that, the two friends leave the cabin, with Kim and Hirotaka's jaws dropped.

"They're doomed!" They both said it at the same time, yet neither bother to call jinx on it.

Fifteen minutes later, in the tavern, Sam Rockwaller is getting wasted alone when the door to the tavern suddenly opens.

"Yo, yo, the Hunters are in the house!"

A feminine voice giggles as it replies, "No, honey. It's the tavern, not house, you silly man."

"Eh, what can I say? Sooner or later, these places start to look alike after seeing so many of them. Seeing that this is our honeymoon, it's natural to be excited enough to mix the buildings up."

"Oh, how true that is, Ron-Ron."

"Oh, my Bon-Bon."

Next thing Sam hears is the sound of lips smacking with each other. When the lip-smacking ends, the new couple goes right to where Sam's sitting. At the bar.

"Would you happen to know where one can find lodging for the evening? My bride and I are quite tired from our journey on foot, as our car had broken down just outside of town."

"Uh-huh. All because my silly husband forgot to close the door for the gas tank, resulting in the gas being stolen while we were sitting in traffic. Oh well, that's life. Some days it goes one way, some days it goes another. As to my silly and darling husband's question, any lodgings nearby here?"

Sam turns his head drunkenly and sees a young man with yellow blond hair beside a young woman with brunette hair and a deep tan. His vision is so blurry, he couldn't see what their faces look like.

He then shrugs and replies, "There's an inn, just down the docks. Name of 'Fisherman's Inn'. Tell them Sam Rockwaller sent you there. They'll take good care of you two. If not, come tell me and I'll deal with them."

The young man then says, "Ah, thank you, kind sir. How would one find Mr. Rockwaller, should we need his assistance?"

"You're talking to him, young fella."

The young woman takes a deep breath and replies, "Thank you kindly, Mr. Rockwaller."

"My pleasure, little lady. Who would you be?"

"I'm Bonnie and this is my husband, Ron. We're the Hunters."

"Welcome to the village, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter. How long are you going to be here for?"

Ron replies, "We'll be here until a tour group comes through here. We just made contact with them a short time ago before our car-phone's battery died. They're expected to be here the day after tomorrow."

"Very good. Enjoy your stay. I'm sure you'll find your honeymoon very memorable." He then gives Bonnie a leer and suddenly recoils when he sees her face come into focus. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Bonnie scrunches her face in thought and replies, "Nope. I don't think so, Mr. Rockwaller. I have this thing about faces. Any time I see a face, I recall it later down the road should I come across the same face again. Ron here's pretty much the same way, only except he can tell when someone is bad road or not."

"What's 'Bad Road'? Am I considered to be so?"

"Bad news, Mr. Rockwaller. Right now, it's inconclusive. Some days I can tell right away Some others, it takes me a while."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's nice to see you give a guy you barely know the benefit of the doubt."

At that, Bonnie grins and wraps Ron into a hug, saying, "That's my Ron-Ron. He usually sees good at times in other people while some just instantly strike him as bad road to be hanging around with." She then yawns and says, "Let's go to bed, honey. We can sightsee in the morning."

"Okay, baby." He gives Bonnie a soft peck on her lips and waves to the others. "Good night, everybody!" With that, they both leave the tavern, with Sam certain he had seen Bonnie somewhere before.

Outside the tavern, Ron is trying his best to console a now sobbing Bonnie, who had just broken down upon exiting the tavern.

"It's him, Ron! It's him! It just hurts so much seeing him again!"

"Just let it all out, Bonnie. Just let it all out." As Bonnie cries onto his shoulder, Ron seethes in anger over how badly his friend/teammate/sister is hurting. "I don't know if it'll help, but if you want to wave off now, just say the word. I'll understand if you don't want to complete it. Bonnie, you had been hurt in the most horrible way imaginable when your Father left you. Just seeing him again is reopening that wound."

"No, Ron." Bonnie reduces her sobs to sniffles and looks up at Ron's face. As she gives her reply, she adds venom with every single word. "I'm in this all the way. Nothing would give me greater joy than to see my Father's face when I tell him who I really am and that I had made friends with you and Kim. No way in hell am I gonna miss that or busting his ass." To her surprise, Ron smiles and nods at her answer.

"Boo-yah, Bon-Bon. Boo-yah." Bonnie can only laugh and shake her head at that.

Her soft tone returning, she hugs him again and asks, "You played me, didn't you?"

"It was the only way to get you fired up again, Bonnie. My apologies."

"No, Ron. I really needed that. Have you ever considered being a motivational speaker?"

"Nope. Can't say as I have."

"Hmm, pity. You'd do a wonderful job of it."

"Why thank, Mrs. Hunter."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Hunter." At that, the two 'newlyweds' head for the Inn, arm in arm, having seen Sam Rockwaller coming to the door of the tavern.

As Sam comes outside, he becomes more convinced that he knew Bonnie 'Hunter' from somewhere, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. So, he elects to follow them, not realizing that he had already been made.


	5. The Hotel and Snooping

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Hotel and Snooping

Upon arrival at the Fisherman's Inn, Ron and Bonnie sign in with their alias, fully aware of Sam following them. Much to their relief, the clerk at the front desk doesn't ask for ID from either of them. Of course, since Ron uses cash, their identity was as good as gold. Ron and Bonnie then get hold of the key to their room and head there.

Of course, Sam goes right to the desk and looks at the registry. On it is the name 'Mr. and Mrs. Ron Hunter'. He then goes toward the room and takes the room right next to them, intent on listening in on their conversation.

To his surprise, they keep up the romantic nonsense. In their room, Bonnie nods that they had indeed been followed. Ron brings out a piece of paper and writes on it. He then hands it to Bonnie, not wanting to take chances.

"_Keep it up. This room might be bugged. I'll have Rufus do a quick sweep."_

Bonnie then nods and says, "Oh, Ron-Ron. Could you help me take my dress off, please? I feel like getting comfortable." She writes on the paper and hands it back to Ron.

"_There may be tiny cameras inside the walls. Call Wade. Have him do the sweep alongside Rufus."_

"Okay, Bon-Bon." He lifts up the hem on the purple dress, with Bonnie's back to him. To his surprise, she's wearing a purple bikini. "Looking forward to the pool on the ship, Bon-Bon?"

"Oh, yes. Especially the fun we can have in there. Along with the hot tub."

Ron then snaps his fingers and says, "I forgot about my spare phone. Silly me. Lemme call a friend of mine right quick here. Just to be sure our car'll be all right when we get back from our honeymoon cruise." He then opens his pants pocket to bring out the Ronnunicator and Rufus pops his head out.

Quietly, Ron says, "Search for bugs, buddy." Rufus nods in agreement and scampers off. Bonnie lightly giggles as she watches Ron bring out the Ronnunicator. He had the case's color changed from blue to black.

"Hey, Wade."

"Hey, Ron. How's it going?"

"Same old, same old. Bonnie and I are in Oregon at the 'Fisherman's Inn'. Undoubtedly, you've still got GPS lock on the phone."

"Oh yeah. But, why..."

Bonnie then comes up and says, "Someone might listen in on us while we're together, Wade. Any chance you can check to see if there are any kind of devices made for spying? After all, private moments are for couples alone."

Wade catches on and grins, saying, "Sure. Wouldn't want to interrupt you guys. The usual?"

"Definitely, Wade. Oh, could you keep tabs on the car for us while we're on the cruise?"

"Okay, Ron. All right. I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

Bonnie replies, "Let's have the bad news first."

"Heat tracking shows there's a voyeur in the room next door. Can't get a make on whoever it is. Of course, that's part of the good news. The good news is the room's clean. As is the hotel. No video or audio to record your private moments."

Bonnie then grins and says, "Thank you, Wade. We'll be in touch. For now, though, time to give the voyeur a bit of an audio show." She hits the off button and puts the device on the dresser. Opening her arms, she then says, "Come to Bon-Bon, Ron-Ron."

Ron goes into her arms and whispers, "How do we play this?"

"Just make like you're with Kim and I'll make like I'm with Hirotaka. You sit on the chair while I take the bed. This way, nothing can possibly happen between us."

"Okay. Let's do it." At that, they separate and take their positions. Rufus then comes back and gives them the 'all-clear' signal as he goes back into Ron's pocket. "Hmm, I wonder what you look like under your bikini, Bonnie."

"Oh, Ron. You're a wild one. Here goes my top." Keeping her top on, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile as she asks, "Aren't you going to get comfortable too?"

"Yeah, working on it right now. Oops. There go my trousers. Falling down again. I think I need a new belt or something." With his cargo pants still up, Ron smirks over at Bonnie as she smirks back.

"I like what I see. Have you been working out behind my back, sweetie?"

"If only to please you better, my tasty looking Bon-Bon."

Bonnie suddenly gasps and giggles as she asks, "Is that for me?"

"It is, if you want it."

"Oh, I do, Ron-Ron."

At that point, Sam turns disgustedly away and leaves the room, just as Ron and Bonnie get a soft beep that the room is being cleared. Of course, the beep is out of Sam's earshot as he is leaving the room. Once he clears the Inn, Wade lets them know that they are clear of the voyeur.

Back in the room, Ron and Bonnie are sweating heavily, despite the lack of activity on each other's part. "That was good acting, Ron."

"Thanks, Bonnie. You too. I'll go change right quick. Chances are, it was your Dad that followed us here and was eavesdropping. Hirotaka should be here in a couple of minutes. He'll take care of your needs while I snoop around. I'll check on Kim before I come back."

"Roger." Putting her dress back on, Bonnie sighs and asks, "Did you ever wonder about what would have happened if we were friends, instead of bitter enemies, Ron?"

"At times, yeah. I always felt there was something salvageable about you, even when I chewed you out that day."

"Yeah. It was good when you did that. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now. Best friends and colleagues. It would have been too late for me. It almost was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it nearly was. But, you bounced back, improved yourself and became a very good friend and person. I'd rather have you as a friend."

With tears falling from her blue eyes, Bonnie nods and says, "Same here, Ron. Same here." She then gives Ron a tight hug and pecks his cheek, adding, "Thanks for helping me through this."

"No big."

"Actually, it is big. You've always come through for Kim when she needed you the most. Now that I'm facing a crisis, you're like a light within a dark tunnel that shines on and on. Just like that day."

Ron nods and pecks Bonnie's forehead, just before ducking into the bathroom to change into his old mission clothes. Within five minutes, he's ready and comes back out into the bedroom. He then sees a figure at the window and smiles as he opens it.

"Right on cue, Hirotaka. Where'd he go to?"

"He seems to be heading for the wharf nearby, Stoppable-san. Is Bonnie behaving herself?"

"Yeah, she's been a good girl. I think she could use some affection from her husband right about now."

"One super-sized dose of affection, coming up." Hirotaka then hops in through the window and his jaw drops when he sees a sultrily smiling Bonnie in her dress. Not looking behind him, he adds, "We should be done by before sunup, Ron."

"Okay. Have fun, you two."

Bonnie chuckles as Ron leaves through the window and says, "Oh, we certainly will." She then reaches over into her handbag and brings out a condom as Hirotaka dresses down. Taking her dress off, Bonnie starts removing the bikini when Hirotaka indicates he wants to do it. "Oh, you want to have a chance to undress me? Okay." Leaving the bikini on, Bonnie giggles as her husband gets onto the bed and kisses her softly.

"Oh, Bonnie."

"Hirotaka."

Meanwhile, Ron is running quietly along the rooftops of the buildings when he sees Sam going toward the docks and heading for a fishing boat. 'Is that his home?' When Sam goes inside, Ron goes down the building's ladder and makes his way to the dock where the boat is berthed. When he gets close enough, he hears three different voices coming from the boat.

"How was the tavern, Sam?"

"Pretty much drab, Jason. Except for the arrival of a new couple just passing through. The bride could have found better, though."

"Oh? He wasn't blond?"

"Well, he was blond all right. But the guy looked like a total loser. Looked like he had been one since he was born. Yet, the lady with him seems to tolerate him. However, there's something about that guy. Something unnerving. Same with her. They both have eyes of warriors, just like Billy's. They look like they've seen and did some pretty hairy shit. Just like Billy did, only he doesn't really want to talk about it."

"What are their names?"

"Hunter, Tommy. Ron and Bonnie Hunter. Even more, what Ron had called Bonnie. That's what I'd called my youngest daughter in the past. I also had a very special name for her. Nah, it's probably just coincidence. After all, Bon-Bon is a popular nickname for women named Bonnie. She looks like she'd be my Bonnie's age. Way too freaky in my book."

Ron clenches his fist angrily as he thinks, 'I'll show you freaky, you desertin' son of a bitch!'

"At least my Bonnie knows to disrespect people like him. Yet, I can't help but wonder why she was crying that glorious day. The look on that blond loser brat's face was priceless. Angry and sad at the same time. The red-headed loser brat's face was just plain angry. She looked like she wanted to kill me."

'Calling my wife a loser? I don't care if you're Bonnie's Dad or not! I'm gonna make sure you're fucking hurting when we're done with you! If not legally, then physically! Kim would so love to kick your ass right now, but she can't chance hurting the babies. So, she'll probably leave that to me. Or maybe Bonnie would enjoy it even more so.'

As Ron makes to move away, Sam then says, "As to when we should get rid of that Doc, let's do it tomorrow."

The man named Jason asks, "You want we should bring Billy in on this?"

"No. I had a hunch and followed it. He was with the Doc all day long. That Doc and that sea lion. Billy dies with them."

The man named Tommy then says, "It needs to come from someone he knows the longest. I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Tommy? You and Billy have been tight ever since high school."

"I'm sure, Jason. I'll make it painless, so he won't suffer. Same should go for the Doc and the sea lion. They don't deserve to suffer."

"No! They all should suffer as they die. Billy, the Doc and that sea lion. Their deaths are to be excruciatingly slow and painful." Sam's voice is dripping with venom, causing Ron to muse.

'Now I know where Bonnie had gotten her venom from. It's gonna be so much sweeter for her to return the venom, without any complications to get in the way.' He then moves to step away from the boat when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 'Uh oh, not good!'

"Who are you? Why are you listening at Sam's boat?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Billy, would you?"

"I am. That still doesn't answer my questions."

"Perhaps it'll be best for us to extract from the scene, Billy. I'll fill you in once we're clear."

"Why not inform Sam as well, kid?"

Ron sighs as he replies, "You're not gonna like this. Sam's planning to kill you. As is your friend, Tommy. Only thing is, Tommy wants to make your death quick and painless while Sam wants you to suffer. Now, we can do this one of two ways. Your way, we go in, Sam sees us, you tell him and he kills the both of us on the spot. My way, we fall back and tell Dr. Williams what they're planning."

Billy gasps as he asks, "How do you know about Mona? We kept it private from everyone else."

"Dude, too much info. It's not like that. It's kinda complicated, but she can brief you upon arrival at her place. Chances are, we can help each other. Besides, a friend of mine wants some payback on that bastard's ass anyway."

This peaks Billy's interest as he waves the young blond man by with a smile. He then asks, "Why is your friend so interested in payback on Sam's ass?"

"He's her Father. He deserted his wife and three daughters years ago."

"Ah, I see. So, which daughter is your friend?"

"Not right now. First, the briefing. Then, the introductions can happen."

"Very good." He then looks over at the young man and asks, "Just who exactly are you?"

"I'm your new best friend. That's all I can say for now until after the briefing. Besides, I think my wife would like very much to meet you. She likes making new friends" At that, both men make their way to Mona's cabin, not seeing a pair of beady brown eyes trailing behind their backs.

The owner of the eyes then returns to the bed and slaps the woman on there, saying, "Your husband is dead because you refused me! So, enjoy yourself while you can!"

"Never, you bastard!" The woman then screams as the man rapes her, crying out, "Help! Help!"

"No one's coming to help you, bitch." The woman screams until she finally gives up her efforts. "That's right."

As the woman is raped, she wonders what it'll be like to send a bullet through her rapist's head, if not her own.


	6. Briefing and Meetings

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Town Bullies p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Briefing and Meetings

Billy and Ron reach Mona's cabin, with Billy looking nervously around him. He then asks, "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Nah. Who'd want to watch me? I'm not very entertaining." Just as he finishes, the door opens and Mona is standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"I see you made a new friend, Billy."

"Yeah, I did, Mona. But he's a little secretive, though. If he isn't already one, he should be a spook. He'd pull it off without a problem." He then asks, "What's going on, Mona? How does he know you?"

"He's a friend of a friend of mine. We just met this afternoon. Ron, where's Bonnie at?"

"She's with Hirotaka right now. He figures they'll be done just before sunup. In any case, I did some recon."

"What'd you find?"

"The less ears and eyes, the better. Is Norman up?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Good. I hope he's not driving Jane crazy." At that, Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and nods in agreement.

With that, both men go inside, with Billy wondering why a sea lion wouldn't drive another person crazy when it does other people. He even wonders why his 'new best friend' has a naked mole rat in his pants pocket. He then sees a pregnant young red-headed woman sitting with another pregnant woman with blond hair and Norman right between them, getting his head rubbed.

The young woman then smiles and says, "That's a good sea lion. You like getting your head rubbed, don't you?" Norman's barking is her reply and she softly giggles before looking up. "Hey, Ron. Who's your friend?"

"Kim, this is Billy. It seems that Billy is friends with Mona. Billy, this is my wife, Kim. With her is Jane, Norman's wife."

Thinking the sea lion had finally gained some luck, Billy grins and says, "Well, you certainly bounce back well, Norman. Extremely well."

"Thank you." Billy then turns around to see a man with greying curly brown hair and a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Norman Tuttle. I see you know Mona already, along with the sea lion she named after me."

Billy does a double take before chuckling and shaking his head. "Yeah, I do. What brings you here, Mr. Tuttle?"

"Actually, Billy, I called him. He's an old friend of mine from my Government days. When Sam threatened me the other day, he was the first one, if not the only one, I chose to turn to."

Billy, in shock, turns to Mona and asks, "He threatened you? My word."

"I know. Norman and his friends are up here to help. Ron, how'd the snoop go?"

"It went all right. Bonnie was shaken up with seeing her Father for the first time in years. But, she told me she'll personally enjoy busting Mr. Rockwaller's ass. Yet, I can't help but wonder about something."

Kim asks, "About what, honey?"

"If he'll have a heart attack when he finds out Bonnie is not my wife and is his daughter at the same time."

Billy waves his arms and says, "Now you've officially lost me. Kim's your wife, yet Bonnie isn't. Is it me or am I out of the loop here?"

Kim smirks softly and replies, "You're out of the loop, at the moment. Ron, fill in Billy. Please and thank you." Ron nods and does so. When he's done, Billy sits back in stunned silence. He seems to take it pretty well.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. My friends, wanting to kill the woman I love, the sea lion she nursed back to health and me. You guys here to stop them. The woman I love having an old friend from her Government days come in to save the day with you guys."

Jane smiles sadly as she says, "I know it's a lot to take in. But, please, trust us on this. Ron, what time is it?"

Ron checks the time and his jaw drops. "Whoa, time flies when you're briefing someone. I better get back to Bonnie and relieve Hirotaka before the sun rises." With that, Ron pecks Kim on the cheek and says, "We should be done by today, KP. Oh, could you watch over Rufus?"

"Yeah, I think I could handle that. I hope we are done by today, Ron. I miss having your hands on my belly when I'm asleep." She then kisses Ron right back as he puts his hands on her belly.

"I know. I miss it too, sweetheart." He then gets onto his knees and kisses her belly, with her rubbing his head as he does so. "I love you, KP."

"I love you too, Ron." She then smiles sadly as Ron walks out the door and strokes her belly, saying, "I hope it won't be the last time he kisses my belly. I so love his belly kisses."

Jane nods and says, "I know exactly how you feel, Kim." She then jolts as she feels a kick within her womb. "Oh, this one's going to be a feisty one." Smiling at Kim, she remarks, "I so missed these days. Well, aside from the morning sickness."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Jane. Chances are, Sousuke and Kaname are at school right now, going through one of Sousuke's detonations. Even more, something tells me their child will be another 'Demolition Man' type of person. Just like Sousuke."

Jane softly laughs in agreement with Kim's statement. This causes a perplexed Mona and Billy to look at them both like they had gone mad.

Billy then asks, "What do you mean by detonations?"

Mona pipes in with, "Who're Sousuke and Kaname?"

In Japan, a young man is calling out, "Clear the area! Clear the area! An explosion is about to happen!" With that warning, the students scatter just as the detonation happens.

KABOOM!

As the smoke clears, a young woman is counting the times she had heard explosions within the school and nods at her math. "Just couldn't resist, could you, Sousuke?"

"I couldn't help it, Kaname. Someone has tampered with my locker again." He then sighs and adds, "Perhaps I should do as Miss Saeki suggested. Rig a concussion grenade, just to save some time."

"Sousuke, I think she was just being sarcastic."

"Mr. Sagara, are you all right?"

"Affirmative, Miss Kagurazaka. It seems someone is intent on disrupting our happiness."

"Only you're ruining their plans, along with the school! Is that your goal in life? To reduce every building you enter to mere rubble?"

"Negative. My goal is to keep my Fiancee and our unborn son safe. No matter what, I intend to accomplish that mission." With that, the young man loops his arm into his Fiancee's and they walk on, ignoring the destroyed letter.

Back in the States, Ron is approaching the Inn as he sees the sun start to rise, casting a red hue on the horizon. Scaling the wall, courtesy of the knives Hirotaka had used as a ladder, he reaches their bedroom window. To his relief, Hirotaka is already up and in his gi.

"Good morning, Stoppable-san."

"You too, Hirotaka. Is Bonnie asleep now?"

"Yes, she is. She told me of how you consoled her following the encounter with her Father. Had it been me, I would have beheaded him instantly. Far as I can tell, she clearly made the right choice in asking Kim first before asking you." He then grins as he puts his mask on and adds, "You're so much like a brother to her now, as she is like your sister. It seems we are a family of sorts."

"Well, as long as we don't become like the Addams family, we should be all right." Hirotaka softly laughs as he disappears from the window's edge and Ron closes the window.

When he turns around, he sees the blanket had pooled around Bonnie's nude body. Her awake and standing nude body. "Good morning, Ron-Ron."

Bonnie giggles at her seductive coo as Ron bolts into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Ron comes back out of the bathroom, his mission clothes in hand and clad only in his boxers.

"I'm going to get some coffee from the machine down the hall. Want any, Bon-Bon?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Then, you can tell me about how much you enjoyed it, honey."

He then leans into her ear and whispers, "It was very fulfilling, Bonnie. Only, we have a new ally to work with. Or at least I hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Dad's planning to kill the Doctor, a man she's obviously nuts about, and Norman."

"Which one?"

"The sea lion." At Bonnie's shocked and angry gasp, he goes on. "It's going to get really ugly before it gets any prettier."

"I agree." She then stretches and asks, "How about that coffee, Ron-Ron?"

"You got it, Bon-Bon." Bonnie giggles as Ron opens the door and walks out, leaving the door cracked.

As Ron makes his way to the coffee machine, he sees a man wearing a Police uniform walking out of a room. Not just any uniform. A Police Chief's uniform. As the Police Chief closes the door, Ron can hear sobbing from within the room. The sobs of a broken woman.

Making like he's putting it out of his mind, Ron makes it to the coffee pot and pours two cups of coffee, remembering to get cream and sugar for both Bonnie and himself. When he's done, he makes his way back to the room, with the Police Chief eying him strangely.

Upon his return to the room, Ron mixes the cream and sugar into the coffee. He then takes it to a still nude, but covered, Bonnie and hands her a cup while sitting down. "I think I know what Mona meant by what she said regarding the Police Chief."

"How do you mean, Ron?" As he tells her, her face darkens with anger. She then slams the still-hot coffee down her throat and takes a deep breath. "Damn, that's some good and hot coffee. I think I'm so angry at my Father, it dulled the pain of the heat. When do we move?"

"The sooner, the better. We'd better check on the woman first, though. Just to be sure she's all right."

"Agreed. Let me get dressed right quick and we'll go together."

"Roger." At that, Ron goes into the bathroom to get his usual clothes on while Bonnie gets her bikini and dress back on. When they're both done, they loop arms with each other and go to the room that Ron heard sobs from. When they get there, Ron knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

Bonnie replies, "Just a couple of people that might be able to help, if you need it."

The door opens to reveal a woman, with bruises on her face and long black hair. "How can you help me?"

"Get you out of this mess for one thing and into a support group for victims like yourself so you can get counseling."

Incredulous, the woman asks, "Have you ever been raped before?"

"No ma'am, I haven't. But I know how badly you're hurting. Someone betraying you and your trust can be very painful."

"Please, come in." She opens the door all the way, allowing the two inside. "I'm Maria Thomas. And you are?"

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller and this is my friend, Ron Stoppable."

Maria's eyes go wide in shock as she asks, "Did you just say Rockwaller?"

"Yeah, I did. I already know about the man that shares my last name. As much as it pains me to say it, that man is my Father."

Her face frowning even more, Maria says, "I see. Are you here to cover up his crimes against the village?"

Ron replies, "No, Maria. We're here to help stop him. Are you familiar with Dr. Mona Williams?"

"Yes. She's lived here for the past eighteen years." Maria's face brightens as she goes on. "She really loves animals. Just five months ago, she nursed a sea lion back to health. My husband approves of her skill and her caring. Or, rather, he did."

Having a bad feeling, Bonnie asks, "What happened, Mrs. Thomas?"

"The Police Chief told me that Greg had been arrested and the only way to arrange bail for him was for me to sleep with him. I didn't believe him and refused. He then grabbed me and brought me here. As he raped me, he told me Greg had died as a result of my refusal and that I should enjoy it. As I would never feel a man's affection ever again." Maria then sniffles as she looks up at them.

"I was about to do something to end my pain, so I can be with my beloved Greg again. But, my heart is telling me he's still alive. He might be worried to death about me."

"If he is, we'll find him, Maria. Do you know where he hangs out at?"

"The tavern, just down the docks. Mr. Stoppable, I thank you for your kind words and also your asking me. But, please, if you find him, don't tell Greg about what had happened. If anyone should tell him, it's me. It's my fault."

"Maria, being raped is not your fault. If anyone is to be blamed, it's the Chief of Police. Abuse of power by Authority figures is a serious no-no. He, my Father and their cronies will be stopped. No matter what."

Maria nods and asks, "Does your Father know you're here?"

"No, not just yet. He'll find out after some friends from the outside deal with him. I'll tell you something more about him. He was the reason I was such a bitch to Ron. A reason that I'll be most happy to handle on my terms." At that, she gives Maria her barracuda smile as she and Ron get ready to walk out the door.

As the door closes behind them, Maria hopes that Greg will be all right.

As Bonnie and Ron leave the Inn, they pick up the presence of the Police Chief right behind them. "Where are you two going?"

Ron turns around, grins and replies, "To the tavern, sir. Just looking for a good time with my bride, that's all."

The Police Chief nods and says, "Well, better hurry. The tavern's about to close. Have a good day."

"Oh, my groom and I certainly will, Chief. We certainly will." As the Police Chief lets them go on, Bonnie shudders inwardly. "Did you see how fat he was?"

"Oh yeah. He was about as fat as Hu Chong Wang was before he lost weight the easy way. Both their bellies looked like they had four watermelons inside it." Bonnie lightly giggles at that as they near the tavern.

"Any other funny comments come to mind, Ron? Perhaps my Father?"

"Yeah. Your Father's so fat, when he plays pool, he plays it with the planets." Bonnie screeches with laughter as she wraps Ron in a hug.

"That is so true! Give me another one, if you please."

"Okay. Your Father's so fat, when he sits around his boat, he sits around it. Problem is, the boat always winds up getting crammed up into his crack." That gets him another screech of laughter before Bonnie winces.

"Ouch! Now that's an image I don't need. But that was so funny." Bonnie's laughter tapers off just as Ron opens the door. Within the doorway, they see a man with a slight pot belly and a dejected look upon his face. Even more, there are dry tear trails from his eyes.

Concerned, Ron asks, "Sir? Are you okay?"

"She left me. My Maria left me. Was I such a bad husband?"

Recalling the conversation, Ron replies, "No sir, at least I don't think so. In fact, I have a question for you. Are you Greg Thomas by any chance?"

"Yes, I am, young fella."

Bonnie smiles softly and says, "Well, we happened to have come across Maria. She's at the 'Fisherman's Inn' right now. She needs your support, even more now than before."

Greg's eyes light up as he asks, "She does?" At Bonnie's nod, he asks, "What does she need my support for, young lady?"

"I'm sorry, but she specifically told us that she wishes to tell you. When we came across her, she was considering ending her life. That's how bad it was. I'm afraid that's as far as I can safely describe it."

"I see. I thank you for bringing me this news. Who are you? Are you angels?"

Ron smiles softly and replies, "Not exactly. You might say that, but Maria needs you, right now. She'll tell you upon arrival."

Greg then smiles and hugs them both, saying, "Thank you! I don't care what anybody says! There are angels! In you!" At that, he runs to the Inn, hoping to see Maria. In seconds, he's a blur.

Bonnie blinks as he fades away from sight. "Whoa. How fast do you think he was going, Ron?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If he was to race against Street Hawk on foot, with Street Hawk at Hyperthrust, it'd be very close." Bonnie laughs again as they go into the tavern.

"You're too much, Ron. You're simply too much. But, don't you dare ever change." She then drapes her arm around his shoulders and says, "A glass of bourbon for my groom, barkeep!"

The bartender smirks and says, "I'll have to see your ID, please."

Ron, feeling like the drink would be a bad idea, not to mention the makings of a trap, grins and says, "Scratch that order. Do you have any orange juice?" The bartender winks in reply and brings it up for him.

"Good choice, young fella. Much healthier than that rotgut I serve in here. Besides, you don't look to be the drinkin' type. What would be your delight, young lady?"

"I'll have what he's having." Bonnie smiles on the inside, knowing that Ron's keeping their cover intact even better than she could. When they both get their glasses of orange juice, they clink the glasses together and drink. "Ah, fresh orange juice."

She then looks over at Ron and says, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, Bon-Bon. A honeymoon is exciting enough for one to forget their ages. And besides, booze is so not a good idea. Especially with what we do. After all, a drunk driver was the one responsible."

"Yeah, it was." Bonnie grins smugly on the inside, realizing that Ron's talking about Felix Renton and his paralysis.

When the two finish their orange juice, they leave the now closing tavern and head for Mona's cabin. Three minutes later, they arrive and start forming their plans with their colleagues.


	7. Deadly Reunion and Discussion

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Deadly Reunion and Discussion

At the 'Fisherman's Inn', Maria is inside the room, regaining her composure when she hears a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Maria!"

Her eyes wide, Maria goes to the door and opens it, a smile on her face. "Greg!" They embrace each other, with Greg lifting her off her feet from the floor. He then draws her to his chest and wraps his arms around her as she does the same.

"I knew it. My heart knew it. Oh, my darling Greg."

"Oh, my sweet Maria."

They both separate to take in each other's features. Maria's face is red from her tears, along with a bruise under her left eye. Greg's face is the same, only his eyes are bloodshot and slightly beady from getting hammered during the night.

"Greg, what happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Maria." They both then laugh as Greg closes the door and walks Maria over to the bed. When they both take a seat, Greg begins. "When I got home last night, you weren't in. One of our 'neighbors' said you left the house, smiling, as if you were leaving me."

"Was this 'neighbor' Jason from the tavern?"

"Yeah, it was. So, I went to the tavern to get drunk. As the tavern was about to close, two angels came and told me where you were. One of them told me you'd need my support. I wanted to know more about what they meant, but she insisted that you be the one to tell me."

"It's good that she did, Greg. I did leave the house, but I was removed forcibly by the Chief of Police. He told me you had been arrested and the only way to free you was for me to sleep with him. I refused and he grabbed me, brought me here and, and."

"What happened, Maria?"

"He raped me, Greg!" Maria bursts into tears again, prompting Greg to take her back into his arms to comfort her. As Maria unleashes her anguished wails into him, Greg boils in anger over just how corrupt the Police Chief had gotten to be.

'That bastard has sunk extremely low!'

Before Greg can say anything more, they both hear the door slam open and a throat clear. They turn to see who had opened the door and cleared the throat. They both then jump in horror. The Police Chief and Sam Rockwaller are standing in the doorway, wearing smug smiles and the Police Chief has his gun out.

"Well now, Maria, looks like you found out I lied to you."

"Why'd you rape her, you bastard?"

"Easy now, Gregory. The sex was consensual. On my part at least. You know your wife is the dirtiest tramp in the whole village."

"No. You're a disgraceful varmint that doesn't deserve to wear a shield. I can't even digest how you got to even wear one. Both parties have to consent. Face it. You are a rapist criminal, hiding behind that deeply tarnished badge. Once word gets out about you, no one will ever trust you again."

"Greg, who are they going to believe? A man that kills his wife out of jealousy or an upstanding Police Chief?" Sam grins sadistically as he adds, "I know you had visitors a while ago, Maria. Did they tell you who they were?"

Not wanting to blow it, she replies, "They only told me their first names. Ron and Bonnie. That's it."

The Police Chief smirks and says, "I suppose they told you that one of them followed Sam to his house boat, dressed in clothes very similar to what the former 'Team Possible' had worn."

"Hmm, nope. They didn't bring that up. Must have been mistaken identity on your part, you raping bastard!" She then gasps as the Police Chief points his gun at her.

"If you value your worthless lives, here's what you'll do. You'll make no mention of what happened here last night. That way, I look good while you get to stay within the community. You won't be ostracized. It all works out evenly."

"No." Both Greg and Maria answered as one, intent in their resolve.

"Very well, then. Maria, you're up. After all, ladies first." The Police Chief pulls back the hammer and pulls the trigger. Just as Greg dives in front of Maria, taking the bullet meant for her.

"Greg!" Maria goes to her wounded husband's side and kisses him. "Hang in there, honey." Greg kisses her back, his life's blood flowing out of him.

"I love you, Maria. Always." Maria keeps sobbing as she cradles Greg's head into her lap.

"Damn, he really does love her. Oh well, this will work out even better. After shooting her husband who attacks her, Maria is overcome by guilt and shoots herself in the head."

"What about fingerprints, you bastard? It's not like you can just leave your gun here at the scene. Ballistics will match the bullets to your gun. Even more, I'm not too crazy about guns. Whereas, you're just plain crazy."

"Actually, I've been meaning to go with semi-auto handguns for a time. Revolvers are so outdated, wouldn't you say? Besides, what makes you think they won't find the gun? I find your bodies, take the weapon into evidence, find out it had been stolen from my duty belt and ultimately dispose of it in the furnace."

Maria gasps in horror as Greg breaths his final breath. She then weeps uncontrollably over his still form. The Police Chief sidles to her left side and puts the revolver to her temple, pulling the trigger. She never saw the bullet coming.

As Maria's corpse falls across Greg's, the Police Chief wipes the butt of the revolver off and puts it in her left hand to establish the presence of her fingerprints. He then goes into the bathroom and uses the sink to wash the cordite and gunpowder residue off his hands. He comes back out, bringing out a small spray bottle. He then sprays the contents of the bottle onto the dead hand holding the revolver.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing." Sam nods his head as the Police Chief goes on. "This bottle is filled with liquefied components essential to gunpowder. The liquid mixture is diluted enough to simulate the presence of gunpowder on a person's hand should the Coroner do a residue test. It takes very little time to dry. Now, what do you plan on doing with the good Doctor and her sea lion?"

"I still intend to kill them, along with Billy. It seems he's taken a shine to her. Only, I'm starting to agree with the guys on this one. Their deaths should quick and painless, while I originally wanted them to suffer."

"No, they should suffer. They've been a thorn in our sides since day one."

"Okay, I'll do it like that."

The Police Chief smirks as he brings out a small plastic bag and pulls on a pair of rubber gloves. "Very good, Sam. That's very, very good. Now, you weren't here and you didn't hear about this until after you saw the Coroner's wagon. Understood?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Good, now go so you can establish your alibi. After all, legally, you are an accessory to two counts of murder. So make your alibi a good one."

Sam nods and grins evilly as he leaves the room, intent on getting Tommy and Jason. As he leaves the Inn, he makes a beeline for his houseboat and gets his rifle upon arrival. Thirty minutes later, the Coroner's wagon arrives at the Inn, with the Police Chief standing outside.

He hears the bark of a familiar sea lion and smiles even more evilly. He then looks across the pier and sees a strange sight.

Ron and Bonnie Hunter leaving the Doctor's cabin with another lady and a Japanese man and getting into a black van. He then looks at the doorway and sees Mona and Billy standing with another man, a woman and a younger red-headed woman. The latter two looking like they're pregnant.

At that, Tommy and Jason arrive with their arms as they elect to wait for the Chief to join them. While they wait, they hammer out their plot.

At the cabin, Billy sees the three men and elects to set up a counterstrike. Without any further words, he stealthily leaves Mona's side after telling her his intentions. He goes into a back room where his Military equipment is and selects a Steyr AUG sniper rifle. Making the most of his surroundings, Billy blends himself into the brush and branches.

Once he's all set, he waits to make his move. 'No one threatens to hurt the woman I love and gets away with it! No one!'


	8. Raiding Party and Fire at the Cabin

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Raiding Party and Fire at the Cabin

As they leave Mona's cabin in Rolling Base, Ron and Bonnie see Sam and his friends looking toward the cabin. Bonnie turns to a driving Ron in horror and says, "My Father and his friends are up to something, Ron."

"I see it, Bon-Bon. Right now, we can't do anything until we reach the vehicles. Jessica, you're with Sand Hawk as usual. Bonnie and Hirotaka, War Bird. I think we may need the air support from the guns. What the?" He pulls to the side of the road and shudders at the sight of two body bags coming out of the Inn. "Bonnie, would you be so kind as to activate the surveillance microphones, please?"

"Coming right up, Ron." Bonnie grins as she presses the button for the microphones, which are concealed behind the front bumper. "Shall I put it on speaker?"

"Please and thank you." Bonnie giggles and laughs as she does so.

"You sound like Kim now, Ron. What's next? You going to do a pyramid when we get back home?"

"Hmm."

"Ron, I was joking!"

"I was giving it serious thought, Bon-Bon." Bonnie smirks and giggles at the thought of Ron doing the pyramid when the voices start filtering in.

"_Chief, do you have any comments as to why Mrs. Thomas would kill her husband and then herself?"_

"_Right now, it's only speculated that Mr. Thomas had learned of his wife's infidelity towards him and went to assault her. During the scuffle, Mrs. Thomas shot her husband point blank in the chest. Horrified at what she had done, and overcome with grief and guilt over what had happened, she put the weapon to her head and fired."_

"_So it was a murder/suicide?"_

"_That's one way of putting it. Another way is crime of passion combined with genuine remorse over her actions. Greg Thomas loved his wife dearly, and Maria Thomas undoubtedly loved her husband enough to follow him into death. Right now, the weapon is in evidence and I'll fill you in as I get more information available to me."_

Bonnie switches off the microphones, with tears falling out of her blue eyes. "I don't believe it. Greg Thomas didn't believe his wife."

"Maybe, maybe not, Bon-Bon. Hirotaka, change of plan. Go to the Police Station, find the weapon and have Wade scan it for prints. Something is fishy about this whole thing."

Hirotaka nods as he brings out a spare communication unit with scanner and puts it into his leather jacket. "I will hope you are correct, Ron. But, what are you going to do?"

"Simple. We're going to get the vehicles and confront Bonnie's Father and his friends. Do a little damage, make a little noise."

Bonnie smirks again and finishes, "Get down tonight." Hirotaka chuckles as he exits the van and casually walks toward town as Rolling Base leaves the curb. As the three teammates drive toward their destination, Bonnie turns to Ron and sighs.

"Something wrong, Bonnie?"

"Not exactly. I just can't believe I missed out on those years of friendship with you and Kim. All because my Father preferred my friends to be of higher status. He was the one that told me to be nasty to you and Kim."

Ron sighs and says, "I know, Bonnie. I overheard him last night while they were discussing it. When this is all over, you can finally get some closure when you confront him. That is, if you're feeling up to it."

"Oh, I definitely am, Ron. No ifs, ands or buts." She then reaches over for his hand and squeezes it upon contact. "Thanks for being around when I need help the most. Something tells me I'll need it even more today."

"Something tells me you're right." Five minutes later, he pulls the van into the clearing and they exit the van. Jessica goes over to Sky Base while Ron and Bonnie head over to War Bird.

Meanwhile, Hirotaka is infiltrating the Police Station's Evidence Room through the ventilation shaft. When his feet touch the floor, he smugly smiles as he brings out the communicator.

"Wade-san."

Wade comes up and smiles, saying, "What's going on, Hirotaka?"

"Nothing much. Just investigating a strange killing up here. I'm about to find the item involved with the shooting. Ah, I've found it. It's a stainless .38 caliber revolver, Smith and Wesson. I'm gonna need you to scan for prints. Also, check the numbers and see if they pop up."

"I'll get right on it." Wade begins typing as Hirotaka runs the scanner over the still-bagged weapon.

"Wade, are you sure the scanner can compensate for evidence bags?"

"Oh yeah. It works on an infrared beam, particularly one that can penetrate evidence bags without difficulty. Okay, I've got some prints. Hmm, strange."

"What is it, Wade-san?"

"According to my readouts, the hand that gripped the gun was dead."

"How can that be?"

"When a person dies, their muscles relax or tighten, depending on the person's grip at the time of death. The fingers that gripped the handle were relaxed. The fingerprints were forced onto the gun by another person's hand."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that. It's a little too morbid for me. But, at least Ron's correct. What about the numbers?"

"They match up to the Police Chief's weapon."

Hirotaka then growls and nods before saying, "You may want to contact Ron and tell him his suspicions were confirmed. We're looking at a double murder here." At that, Hirotaka ends transmission and leaves the Evidence Room the same way he had entered.

At Mona's cabin, Kim and Jane are going over baby names for their babies when they hear a knock at the door. Norman chuckles as he says, "I'll get it." He opens the door and sees a face that Bonnie and Ron had only told him about. "Yes?"

"Is Dr. Mona Williams in, please? I need to speak with her while there's still time."

"May I ask who's calling for her?"

"Sam Rockwaller. Please, tell her I came in peace and wish to make amends of sorts."

"Just a moment." Norman closes the door and goes to get Mona, who's giving the other Norman a bubble bath. "Mona, there's a Sam Rockwaller here to see you. He came in peace and he wishes to make amends."

"Well, I guess I could take time to at least listen to him. Even though it's bound to be a bald-faced lie." She then gets out of the bathroom, leaving a sud-covered Norman in the tub still. "Keep an eye on him, please. Anytime he takes a bubble bath, it winds up becoming a chaotic fiasco."

"Sure thing, Mona." As Mona goes to the front door, Norman turns to the other Norman and says, "Be good, or no fish for dinner." He gets a raspberry from the sea lion in response and laughs.

Mona smiles as she looks at Kim and Jane as they continue their banter about the names and reaches the door. As she opens the door, the door bursts open, admitting four men that begin holding the room at gunpoint.

"Nobody moves, nobody dies! At least for right now, anyways." Tommy grins as he flirtily adds, "Well, well, well, looks like we have two women ready to pop at any time. Names, now."

Jane and Kim look at each other, shrug and Kim replies, "Kim Possible-Stoppable and this is Jane Renton-Tuttle. You, on the other hand, are trespassing on private property."

"Oh, we have a comedienne in here, boys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, we'll just keep this our little secret, won't we, Kim?" Tommy then grazes his hand along Kim's cheek and down to her chin before bringing out a knife.

"If you both value your unborn brats' lives, you will do as we say." To make his point, he places the razor-sharp edge of the blade against Kim's womb, a sinister smile on his face.

"No, don't you dare do it." Mona is now sorely angry as she goes on. "Life is precious. Even unborn children have lives. If you do this, you will be going to hell when you die."

Sam shrugs and says, "Well, Doc, where's Billy at?"

Mona smiles sinisterly at Sam and his friends before replying, "Getting ready."

Mona's smile is slightly unnerving as the Police Chief is starting to fidget before asking, "Ready for what?"

"Oh, just to carry out a supreme sanction. You see, Billy told me some of the things he did in the war. Did you know he was a sniper? You can take a man out of a sniping field, but you can't take the sniping field skills out of a man."

Jason scoffs as he says, "Yeah, right. And I'm wearing a pink tutu under my clothes." Next thing he knows, he has a sharp pain in his hand. He gapes in horror as he brings up his hand, only to see a destroyed gun in his hand. With a piece of the gun in his hand. Upon the sight, he screams in agonizing pain.

Mona then smirks and says, "I guess you might say that'll be your only warning shot. So, how about that pink tutu?"

The Police Chief growls as he brings up his backup weapon, a .44 magnum, and says, "That's really funny, as you won't be getting a warning shot yourself." That is the last thing he says as a bullet rips through his cranium, painting the east wall with his brains.

Outside, Billy nods as he says, "One down, three to go." He then takes aim again, locking in on Tommy's temple, ready to fire if his 'friend' makes any hostile moves toward Mona.

Sam, Jason and Tommy look at each other before seeing the sea lion is out of the bath. Ducking down, they manage to knock over an oil-burning lamp that is lit. The result is immediate, as the cabin starts filling with smoke and Tommy feels a sudden jab from Kim's elbow, knocking his knife hand away from her. Norman gets in on it and punches Jason until he feels a sharp pain in his thigh.

Outside, Billy is about to go assist when he hears three engines. Looking around, he sees a truly beautiful sight. A motorcycle, a dune buggy and a helicopter, all armed to the teeth. Switching plans, he elects to head for the least likely place that his 'friends' would look for him at.

Back inside the cabin, Sam grins evilly as the two men grab the sea lion and Tommy holds the sea lion's head as Jason puts a rag to Norman's face, knocking out the sea lion in seconds. Just as they're about to leave, they hear three powerful engines. Engines that sound like vengeful demons coming for their souls.

Making a hasty exit, they pick up Norman and carry him outside, with the sea lion on Tommy's shoulder. Next thing they know, they hear a voice from above them.

"Freeze! Do not move! Place the sea lion down on the dock! Now!" All three men look up into the sky and see a black attack helicopter with twin gatling guns mounted onto it's belly. "I'm not going to say it again! That was your only warning, boys!"

To prove it's point, the helicopter's guns do a quick spin without discharge to indicate it's pilot means business. Inside the helicopter, Bonnie scowls harshly when she sees Sam threatening the sea lion.

"You shoot, the sea lion gets it!" To prove his point, Sam brings out his knife and places it against Norman's side. "Let's go, boys. I think she knows we mean business."

Next thing Bonnie knows, Sam, Tommy and Jason run from the smoking cabin, with Norman in tow.

"Street Hawk, intercept them. I'll take care of the cabin. Hard Hawk, you're with me."

"Roger that, War Bird. I'm gone."

"Right behind you, War Bird."

At that, the motorcycle speeds away from the scene as the helicopter lowers itself to the dock, it's landing gear extending. Bonnie then gets out and runs to the cabin, with Jessica right behind her.

As the ladies go into the burning cabin, they wish they had an air supply connected with the suits and elect to put it in a suggestion box.

Bonnie then calls out, "Norman, Jane, Kim, Rufus, Mona, Billy? Where are you?"

"War Bird! Hard Hawk! Over here!" Kim's voice is choked from the thick smoke. Rufus' screeching could be heard going faint from the smoke.

Hard Hawk says, "Hang on, Kim. Street Hawk's chasing those bozos. They have Norman."

Mona nods as she coughs and replies, "I know. They put a cloth over his face. No telling what they'll do with him."

War Bird then asks, "Are you mobile?"

Kim nods and replies, "We are. Billy's outside somewhere. He was positioned to fire on the Police Chief and redecorated Mona's wall with his brains."

"Ew, so did not need to hear that. What say we get out of here before we eat too much smoke?"

"I agree, War Bird. Oww."

"Jane, are you okay?"

Jane weakly smiles at Norman as they exit the cabin. "Norman, I think my water broke." This gets everyone's attention, along with a now recovering Rufus.


	9. Sea Rescue and Child Birth

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Sea Rescue and Child Birth

As Sam, Tommy and Jason make their way to the docks, they are increasingly aware of the motorcycle right behind them. Little do they realize that Billy had figured they'd make their run for the fishing boat and snuck himself onboard after blowing the Police Chief's brains out.

On the cycle, Ron is not wanting to take chances with the possibility of the sea lion being dropped if the three men got desperate enough. So he keeps his distance until they reach the dock. He then stops behind them and draws his Glock.

"Hold it right there, fellas."

The three men turn around and scoff at the distorted voice. Sam then brings out his knife and puts it back to Norman's belly.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let us onto that boat. If not, you get to tell the Doctor about her precious sea lion dying."

Using his monocular targeting system, Ron sees that Billy is waving at him. He then smiles behind the visor as Billy ducks back down into the hold. Re-holstering the Glock, he replies, "Go ahead. But, I will come after you. Count on it."

Sam then laughs evilly and says, "Yeah, sure. Your cycle is capable of going across the waves? Don't make me laugh! Too late, you already did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" At that, the three men board the fishing trawler, with Norman between them, still laughing out loud.

A plan forming, Ron switches on the Hydro-mode and waits for the trawler to clear the dock. As the trawler leaves, the three men wave at the motorcycle rider and then moon him. Right then and there, Ron is sorely tempted to use the phase-particle beam at full power.

'That's quite uncalled for. Time for these clowns to learn some manners.' He then calls in to Command Center. "Lily."

"Right here, Ron." Lily had just awakened and resumed her post after getting a secured message from Norman that they were safe and out of the burning cabin.

"I need Hyperthrust. Street Hawk's about to do some maritime chase maneuvers."

"Roger that, Ron. I have you on GPS lock. By the time you reach the dock, Hyperthrust will activate."

"Roger that. Rolling now." As Street Hawk rolls along the dock, the cycle increasingly picks up speed. On the trawler, the three men laugh incredulously as they watch the cycle speed along the dock.

"Can you believe this joker? He's either very brave, on really crazy drugs or is the dumbest loser on the planet." The others laugh at Sam's comment, only for their laughter to die down when they see the impossible happen.

Inside Command Center, Lily punches in the clearance code and gets clearance. "Hyperthrust cleared and counting. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!" As the Hyperthrust jets fire, the cycle leaps over the dock's lip and starts speeding along the water.

On the trawler, Sam, Jason and Tommy's eyes bulge out as their jaws drop over what they're seeing. Next thing they know, Billy is punching both Sam and Tommy while kicking Jason. Jason gets in a lucky punch before realizing that Billy had grabbed up Norman and is about to jump overboard. When he does, the three men elect to leave him behind, convinced the cycle doesn't have anything for saving lives.

On the cycle, when Ron sees Billy leap overboard with Norman, he nods and smiles behind his visor as he launches a pontoon missile toward Billy. He then grins in relief as the missile expands around Billy and Norman at the same time.

"There. You'll be safe for a while until War Bird can come get you." He proceeds to chase down the trawler while calling War Bird. "Street Hawk to War Bird."

"Go ahead, Street."

"I'm in pursuit. Billy grabbed Norman and jumped overboard with him. They're in a pontoon now. Need a rescue swimmer."

"Roger that. Heading out now with Hard Hawk. Hard Hawk, did you get that?"

"I sure did, War Bird. Let's go." At that, War Bird races back to the helo, with Hard Hawk getting into the back, and lifts it off the ground, heading out to sea.

Within two minutes, they're nearing the scene thanks to the helo's thrusters. As the helo slows down, Jessica gets her gear on in the back of the helo. When she's ready, she opens the door and waits for Bonnie's signal. Next thing they know, they hear an explosion before Bonnie gives Jessica the 'go' signal.

Back on the dock, as the helo is leaving to assist, Mona asks, "How far along were you when you found out, Jane?"

"According to the Doctor, two months. It's been delayed though, Mona. I'm frightened."

"Yeah, I'll say. Don't worry about it. You're fully dilated. This little one's coming out right here, right now."

"What? Mona, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Norman. Now, keep breathing Jane. When I tell you to, push." One minute later, she says, "Push, Jane. Push." Jane screams in pain as she pushes and nearly crushes Norman's left hand. "Push again, you're doing fine, Jane. You're doing fine."

As Jane pushes, Mona can see the head. "I can see the head, Jane. So far, so good. Let's try getting you done in one more push." One minute later, Jane pushes when prompted and the baby comes out the rest of the way. Two seconds later, they hear the sweet sound of a baby's cries.

Mona smiles at the newborn as she says, "It's a girl, Norman. You're a proud Father of a little girl." She then turns to Kim and says, "Kim, there are three towels on the railing. Could you bring one of them to me, please?"

"Coming right up, Mona." Kim does so and takes it to Mona, a bright smile on her face.

Mona smiles back and says, "Thank you, Kim." Next thing they know, an explosion happens at sea.

Back on the water, Ron is steadily chasing the fishing trawler when the vessel suddenly explodes. "What the hell?" As the cycle speeds by, he can see the three men swimming to the surface after having been launched unceremoniously from the fishing trawler. "Now that is the weirdest sight I had ever seen. Oh well, as long as they were stopped, it's the main thing."

Street Hawk then chuckles as he says, "Street Hawk to War Bird, status report."

"War Bird here. Arriving on scene. Hard Hawk is swimming now. What's going on at your end? I think I heard an explosion."

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Okay. The trawler just plain up and blew up. I didn't even use any weapons at all. I was just chasing them. The men and your Dad are okay. Radio the Coast Guard. They can fish some eels out of the water."

"I copy, Street Hawk. You're right. I don't believe it, yet you'd never lie to me. What do you think happened?"

"No idea, War Bird. None at all. I'm heading back to shore now. See you at the landing site."

"War Bird, roger." On the helicopter, Bonnie switches over the radio to the Coast Guard's frequency. "This is War Bird with Team Hawk calling US Coast Guard. Do you copy? Over."

"This is Coast Guard Station 19. Go ahead, War Bird. Over."

"There are three men in the water. Boat explosion. Possibility of sharks in the area. Located about four miles north of Puget Sound. Over."

"Copy that, War Bird. Anything else we should know about? Over."

"Affirmative. They are all facing criminal charges and should be arrested. Over."

"Roger that. Patrol Copter 1290 will take care of that. Over."

"War Bird, roger. I'm picking up my passengers now. One male human and one male sea lion. Over."

"Station 19 copies, War Bird. Over and out." At that, they end communication as War Bird winches up the pontoon with Billy and Norman on it.

As she winches it up, she can't help but wonder how the fishing trawler blew up. Once the pontoon is in the helo's back end, she lowers the helo to the surface of the water, opening the left cockpit door for Jessica.

As Jessica gets in, Bonnie asks, "How was your first rescue swim?"

"Fun. How about your first time touching the waves with the guns?"

"I could do without it. I'll have to lubricate the guns' mechanisms heavily when we get back home. After cleaning off the salt and all. Now, let's get back to shore. You may want to monitor the sea lion during the flight in."

"Right." As Hard Hawk goes into the back, War Bird hopes the sea lion is all right. Hard Hawk's voice then comes up, saying, "They used chloroform on the sea lion, War Bird. Looks like they intended to have it drown by dumping it overboard. Only this nice man here kept that from happening."

"Well, now, let's give him a helo ride he won't ever forget. Going emergency combat speed, now." At that, the thrusters fire, speeding the helicopter over the waves toward shore. Within five minutes, they reach the shore and Mona's dock. Upon arrival, the State Authorities arrive to assist War Bird in landing.

After War Bird lands, the rear door opens, revealing a soaked Billy and an unconscious sea lion inside a raft-like item. As the State Authorities help in getting Billy and Norman's pontoon out, an Ambulance arrives to pick up Jane, Norman and their baby. Rufus goes along with them to keep Norman's mind active. Which works very well, given the naked mole rat's antics.

Ten minutes later, the Coast Guard helo arrives and lowers the three men to the dock. At that, the State Authorities take Sam Rockwaller and his friends into custody. As she watches her Father get placed into a State Patrol cruiser, tears start flowing from her blue eyes. Tears of pain, rage and relief.

The pain in her heart from seeing her Father again. Rage from what he had tried to do. Relief that her friends were all right. She then begins to understand fully how Kim had felt the night Ron had gotten hurt.


	10. Interrogation and Closure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Interrogation and Closure

Three hours later, Jessica, Bonnie, Ron, Kim and Hirotaka are at the Police Station, which had been taken over by the State Authorities in the wake of the Police Chief's death. Mona vouched for Billy and thanked him for his part in saving Norman. Namely with a massive kiss. As they kissed, War Bird lifted off of the ground, with Sand and Street Hawk right behind.

After the kiss had ended, the State Authorities placed Mona and Billy into the back of a State Patrol cruiser and taken to the Judge to give their statements while Jane was loaded into an Ambulance to be driven to the Hospital. Norman was allowed to accompany her and was last seen holding his wife's hand and his newborn daughter's hand.

As the Emergency vehicles headed out, the attack vehicles had returned to their staging point and was covered before Ron, Bonnie and Jessica returned to the village limits. When they got back to Mona's cabin, Ron was informed that Kim had gone to the Police Station for a debrief by a GJ representative. Luckily, the Officer that had told them was out of the loop as to the purpose of the debrief.

In the present, Kim's Kimmunicator beeps and Kim brings it out.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Just heard back from Norman. Jane and Norma are doing just fine."

"Norma?"

"Yeah, looks like she decided to name her as close to her Father as possible, Ron. Just like Lily did with Jessica."

"Hmm."

"Don't even think it, Ron. You're not going to suggest naming one of them after me. After all, there's already one Kim Stoppable and you're married to her. Although, we can call her Veronica."

"Okay. That'll work. Here's another name idea. How about Bonnie? Bonnie Stoppable." Bonnie smiles and blushes at Ron's suggestion and is about to reply when a familiar form steps up.

"Hello, Stoppables and Rockwallers."

Ron grins and says, "Hey, Dr. Director. What brings you here?"

"Joe was observing Street Hawk's antics on the water up in Canada at an RCMP outpost in British Columbia and he called me. Naturally, since I'm your Liaison Officer, it struck me as rather curious." Dr. Betty Director then looks around and asks, "Where is Mr. Tuttle at?"

Kim smiles and replies, "Last time we saw Norman, he, Jane and their baby girl were heading to the Hospital. We just heard back from Wade. Mother and child are doing well. The baby even has a name already. Norma."

Dr. Director smiles at that and then frowns. "That's wonderful news, though not quite what I was hoping for. Mr. Stoppable, why were you and the others up here in the first place?"

"Are you familiar with Norman's entire past, Dr. Director?" At her head shake of no, Ron goes on. "An old friend of his called him and told him she was being threatened. The old friend's name was Dr. Mona Williams. She's a Medical Expert with an affinity for animals. Well, upon arrival here, we found out the one that threatened the Doctor was Bonnie's Father. After that, the case became even more twisted than a carnival's pretzels." That causes Dr. Director to laugh and wipe her visible eye before Ron goes on.

"Then last night, Bonnie and I went undercover as newlyweds, due to the village's coupling preferences. Bonnie saw her Father for the first time in years and was able to keep her cover."

Bonnie scowls, adding, "For the most part. After checking into the 'Fisherman's Inn', Ron followed my Father to a houseboat and overheard him talking with two other men, who happen to be in custody with him right now."

"I know. I read the Coast Guard's report. Right now, they're still picking up pieces of that fishing trawler that had blown up. Any idea as to what caused it to blow up?"

Ron and Bonnie both reply, "No, ma'am" at the same time, without bothering to call jinx on each other.

Dr. Director nods at that and looks over at Bonnie. "How are you feeling, Bonnie?"

"Scared out of my mind, Dr. Director. So very scared out of my mind. What'll I say to him? 'I'm your youngest daughter, the one you made her life a living hell out of. Just because you couldn't see the good in people.' Something along those lines, Doctor?" At that, Bonnie starts sobbing as Hirotaka takes her into his arms and kisses her hair.

"I don't know if it'll help or not, but I'll be with you when you talk to your Father. According to the State Authorities, he's been very cooperative in the interrogations. Especially since he's facing criminal charges for his role in the incident at Dr. Williams' cabin. However, there is also the matter of his deserting your family when you were a child. Consider me here to give you emotional support. But, for now, let's wait for the State boys to wrap up this interrogation session."

Bonnie nods, sniffles and replies, "Okay, Doc."

Dr. Director then says, "By the way, your Mother is very worried about you. She asked me to tell you something."

"Oh, what's that?" As Dr. Director tells her, Bonnie's face lights up with sadistic glee. "I know I'm so going to enjoy this. Ready when you are, Dr. Director."

Inside the interrogation room, Sam is sweating heavily as the Detectives grill him. "Were you present at the time of Greg and Maria Thomas' deaths?"

"Yes, I was."

"Who did it?"

"It was the Chief of Police. He tried to shoot Maria first, but Greg took the bullet for her. Maria tried to get him to hold on, but he died. The Police Chief then blew Maria's brains out and manufactured the evidence."

"How did he do that, Mr. Rockwaller?"

"He had a spray bottle filled with liquefied components essential to gunpowder. First, he cleaned his hands after putting the revolver into Maria's hand, establishing her fingerprints. After he washed the evidence off, he brought out that bottle and sprayed the liquid onto Maria's hand."

"Yes, let's talk about that, Mr. Rockwaller. It'll have to wait until later though. It seems there's a representative of Global Justice here to see you, plus a special guest."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rockwaller, but I don't have that information on hand here. I'll send them on in." Both Detectives go to the door and the one then says, "You have five minutes until we resume the interrogation. Will that be sufficient for your purposes, Dr. Director?"

"Yes, Detective Wayne. It should be long enough for what we have to do here." At that, Sam sees two women enter. One is a tall brunette with an eyepatch wearing a blue one-piece bodysuit-type uniform while the other is the young woman that called herself Bonnie 'Hunter'.

"Mr. Rockwaller, I'm Dr. Director with Global Justice. I'm sure you know the young woman beside me."

"I do, Dr. Director. But, why is Mrs. Hunter in here? She should be on her honeymoon with her husband."

"Actually, I've already been there and done that." Bonnie puts her head down as she adds, "The years haven't been kind to you, Father."

"Bunny?" At Bonnie's nod, he blows his breath out through his lips as he sits back and asks, "Why are you here, Bunny?"

Bonnie jolts her head back up, fire in her eyes and retorts, hotly, "Don't call me that, you stinkin' rotten rat bastard! That first time is the only time I am willing to allow you to address me as such! You lost that right a long time ago when you deserted us! Mother, Lonnie, Connie and I all suffered after you left! I suffered most of all because I had to stay a bitch! I was so afraid of losing my image because of you! I refused to be friendly because I blamed my true friends for your leaving when it was your fault! You shit-headed son of a bitch!"

Dr. Director shakes her head to clear the buzzing noise as she says, "Ms. Rockwaller, these walls are terribly thin. I think they might even be able hear you in New York."

"Sorry, Dr. Director. I'm okay now." Bonnie then turns to Sam, tears falling from her blue eyes as she says, "I called Ron a loser for so long until one gloriously fantastic day. He told me I'd wind up old and alone because I wasn't nicer to those around me. I then took a good look at myself and how I lived my life by your standards. I didn't like what I saw. So, I changed, gained some very good friends, a loving husband and two beautiful children, the latter of which you will never meet. So that way they won't soak up your hateful attitude. Would you care to meet my husband, however?"

His eyes hopeful, he nods. "Hirotaka, come on in, honey."

"Hirotaka? Is that Ron's nickname?"

"Nope. It's his actual name. Hirotaka Yamanatoka-Rockwaller, this is my Father. My long-absent Father." Sam's jaw drops in shock over the sight of the slender Japanese youth that takes Bonnie into his arms from behind. His shock increases when he sees her recline comfortably into his chest. "Kim, Ron, you guys might as well come in too."

When Kim and Ron come in, Sam goes ballistic. "You're the loser she became friends with!" Next thing he knows, he feels a fist in his jaw and blinks when he sees Bonnie flexing her fist.

"You'll never know how much I've wanted to do that ever since that day you had me call Ron and Kim losers. When you left, I wanted to do far worse, but I took it out on them, verbally! You missed my wedding, along with the birth of your grandchildren. You even missed Lonnie and Connie's wedding. Hell, you missed almost all of our lives! You made me so miserable, it was hell on earth. You're really lucky you're in a populated area right now, because Mother has some papers for you to sign. You stinkin' rotten rat bastard!"

"Papers? What papers, you treacherous brat?" He then gets another belt in the chops, this one from Ron.

"You betrayed Bonnie, you bastard. You made her ruin what could have been a good friendship before it could even begin. Do you ever think about how badly you had hurt her, your wife and your other two daughters?"

"I could care less about that bitch." His head reels again from Bonnie's fist.

"That therapy session is really paying off. I'm starting to feel a whole lot better. I should do this more often." She then smiles her barracuda smile and adds, "Next time you speak about my Mother, it better be with respect. If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. As for papers, I mean as in divorce papers. Of course, I was kinda hoping you'd be in a deserted area."

"Why's that, you little loser brat?"

Bonnie's about to slug him again until she grins and replies, "If you had been found in a deserted area, you would have been meeting the business end of a series of nuclear warheads. I really don't care if you believe this or not, but I have a friend with vast resources available to him. All it would take is one phone call to him so he can make the arrangements. BOOM! Mushroom cloud over your dead ashes. But, first, I want to see you squirm in the Courthouse. You tried to kill my friends, you shithead!"

Sam is stunned at the implications of Bonnie's statement and then smiles before laughing. "That's a very good bluff, Bonnie. That's very good. The only one with that capability is the President. No way he's going to spare a nuclear warhead."

"Um, dude, that's not the friend she's talking about. Bonnie, we'll leave you three be. If you need us, call us."

"I will, Ron. Thanks." As Ron leaves the room with Kim and Hirotaka, Bonnie winks at Dr. Director and she winks back. "I'm going to rejoin my friends and family. But, before I walk out of here, I'm going to give you one warning. If you ever come around Middleton, Mother or my children, I'll forget the nuclear warheads and use a chainsaw on you."

"You'd use a chainsaw on me? Your own Father?"

With the venom strong in her voice, Bonnie replies, "As far as I'm concerned, I have no Father. You may have done the deed, but you were no Father, you son of a bitch. Be expecting the papers in three days. Sign and return them immediately. Mother may have gone to pieces after you left, but she is strong. Of course, you really doubted that, didn't you? So, why'd you leave us?"

Sam scoffs and replies, "I was getting so tired of her lecturing me about friendship being possible in all forms of society. Every time you came home, you'd be in tears, wanting to know why you can't be friendly with those that are middle to no-class." He then turns away from her and adds, "I can't believe you went against the grain, Bonnie. You're a disgraceful loser." At that, he feels a punch from Dr. Director's fist.

"No, Mr. Rockwaller. You're the disgraceful loser. The charges against you will stand. Conspiracy to commit murder, animal cruelty, accomplice to a double murder, threatening bodily harm against a former Government employee, attempted murder by fire. Need I go on?"

"What about her? She threatened me with a chainsaw! The little lunatic!"

"Oh that. Well, given the extenuating circumstances, that charge is dismissed."

"Why, thank you, Dr. Director. I think I've gotten my closure now. So, I'll just leave you two be. Unless you wish to get away from this pathetic loser as well."

"I do indeed, Ms. Rockwaller. I do indeed." At that, the two women make for the door as Sam clears his throat.

"Bonnie, you walk out that door and you'll regret it. You'll become a loser."

"No. I'm a winner. As are Ron and Kim. Friendship is what helps people win in life, not popularity. I'm glad they're my friends."

"They'll betray you, being the poor people they are."

Not wanting to share what she knows about Ron, Bonnie shrugs and retorts, "Material wealth is not important. Sure, it may help, but it is not that important. So, on that note, good-bye and go to Hell." With that, they finish walking out the doorway as Sam yells after her.

"Bonnie Marie Rockwaller! Get back in here right now, young lady! Bunny! Come back to Daddy! You need a spanking!" When he sees the door closing, he can make out the image of Bonnie hugging Hirotaka before the door clicks shut.

Outside the room, Bonnie shakes as she quietly sobs into Hirotaka's shoulder. She glances to her side and sees her friends with concerned looks on their faces.

"You okay, Bon-Bon?"

"I am now, Ron. Just going through the motions. You know?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Any time you need someone to talk to, I'm open." Kim nods in agreement with Ron, indicating she'll be open as well. Bonnie smiles gratefully as she returns to facing Hirotaka's shoulder.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Bonnie?"

"Thanks. You were right, you know. That night. It did open a massive wound in my heart. It'll take a while to heal. So, I think we should take a break from the gig."

"Understood. Let's all go to Merida Island together."

"Roger." She then steps back from Hirotaka, turns to face Ron and glomps him, hard. "Kim, I'm going to see about buying a giant teddy bear. But, for now, I need to squeeze Ron silly."

"Sure, have at, Bonnie. Just don't try any monkey business with Ron." Both then giggle at that as Ron's face goes blue.

"Um, Bonnie."

"Yeah, Hirotaka?"

"I think Ron's having a hard time breathing." Bonnie releases Ron from the glomp and sees him trying to catch his breath.

She then sheepishly smiles and says, "Oops, sorry, Ron."

Ron stretches his arms out and replies, "No problem. That's what I am. A human teddy bear."

Bonnie smiles before giggling and laughing as she glomps Hirotaka, saying, "I've always been curious about something, Hirotaka."

"What's that, Bonnie?"

"If you had a teddy bear when you were a little boy. If your folks were alive, I'm sure they'd be able to tell me."

"I don't think I ever had one."

"Really? I'm going to buy you one!" She then jumps up into Hirotaka's arms and kisses him, still giggling.

As the couple kisses, Kim and Ron smile at the scene before them. As does Dr. Director. "And now the healing can fully begin."

"I agree, Dr. Director. How about you, Kim?"

"Mmm, oh yes, Ron. Matter of fact, have a seat, honey." When Ron is seated, Kim sits in his lap, being mindful of her belly as she puts his gentle hands on there. "What do you feel, honey?"

"Our future. Kim, you look radiant. In fact, you're so radiant, I have to wear shades." To make his point, Ron puts on a pair of sunglasses and gives Kim his cheesiest smile. That puts Kim over the edge as she giggles and laughs softly, still on Ron's lap.

Dr. Director smiles again before remembering something and goes back into the room with Sam Rockwaller. Sam looks up and sees Dr. Director before scoffing and asking, "What do you want now?"

"Mr. Rockwaller, I must ask you something. Do you know just how badly you had hurt that young woman? Do you have any idea what it was like for her to go through life with so little friends?"

"Friendship is not important. Only success. That's the only thing that matters. Her friends and her husband will turn out to be her downfall."

"What makes you so sure about that, Mr. Rockwaller?"

"Poor people become her friends and they'll stab her in the back. It happens all the time when it comes to Upper and Lower class friendships. Or, rather, the lowest of the low. The total losers. For that matter, why is Bonnie here anyway? I mean, last night in the tavern, she was there. Is she a GJ Operative?"

"Of sorts. As are her husband and friends. That's all I'm cleared to say."

"Were you the one that recruited them?"

"You could say that."

"Your answers are very vague. I want details, dammit! Why is my littlest girl an Operative with a pair of losers for friends and colleagues and a Japanese guy for a husband and colleague?"

"Don't you remember, Mr. Rockwaller? I'm a Government Employee. I'm supposed to be vague." With that, she turns around and walks back out the door, adding, "I suggest you follow her advice for once, Mr. Rockwaller. Sign the papers and return them immediately. That way, Judith can get some closure of her own and move on with her life."

When the door closes, Sam Rockwaller thinks about what had just happened. His youngest daughter cursing at him and telling him he has grandchildren that he will never see. Add to that her becoming friends with those not worthy of her stature and you get one screwed up situation in his head. For the first time in years, Sam is truly honked off.

"Well, if she wants a divorce, she can have it. But I am going to ask for everything she owns. No, make that demand." With that, he smugly grins as he pictures himself back in the family mansion and Judith out in the street.

Outside the room, Bonnie sees his smug grin and snorts, saying, "That loser is not going to get a damn thing. He left us."

"I wouldn't worry, Ms. Rockwaller. I checked with your Mother's Divorce Attorney. He informed me that since he had deserted you, your Mother and sisters, he is not entitled to anything."

"How did you find out about that anyways?"

"Your Mother told me when I went to see her. You gave her a fright when she lost contact with you abruptly. She then told me to tell you that if you had happened to find him, to relay her wishes for a divorce and also to curse at him. Massively and brutally. She even told me about your chainsaw collection."

Quirking an eyebrow, she then asks, "Would you please tell me why you have a chainsaw collection, Bonnie? I'm really quite curious. I'm sure the others are as well." She then looks around and sees their dropped jaws.

Bonnie nervously giggles and replies, "After the last Wannaweep adventure and Ron had returned to normal form, I became intrigued by what he had said about building dams and other things. I got the first chainsaw in the off-chance I had become friends with him and been meaning to give it to him as a sign of friendship. But, things have been a little chaotic of late."

The others nod in agreement and start laughing, with Bonnie laughing even more. She then smiles warmly and says, "When we get home, you'll get your chainsaw, Ron. I'm sure it will cut the tension, if any more exists." That causes another bout of raucous laughter.

"If any comes up, it'll be used. Thanks, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie nods as she brings up her cell phone, which had been fixed by Ron while she was asleep on Mona's couch. "Hello, Mom? Yeah, it's Bon-Bon. We got him. It was Daddy. That's right. Yeah, I did and then some. Chainsaw threats. Yeah. Okay, bye."


	11. Hospital Visit and Vacation Plans

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Village Bullies p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hospital Visit and Vacation Plans

Two hours later, in the Hospital nearest the village, Norman and Jane are smiling at their bundle of joy. With Rufus napping nearby after having run around the room. Jane then turns to Norman and smiles, saying, "It's time for you to hold her, Norman."

Norman gulps and says, "Here goes. Come to Papa, Norma." Jane smiles softly as she hands Norma over to Norman and stifles a giggle when he clumsily gets his hand onto her back and behind her neck. "Oh sure, laugh it up, honey."

"Norman, relax. It's not a highly-sophisticated instrument you're handling. It's a baby."

"Well, to me, this is highly-sophisticated. I feel like I need a degree in Child Care to go along with my Engineering degree. That way, I'd be entirely sure about what I'm doing."

Jane laughs her agreement and sighs. "I bet when you moved to Middleton, you also didn't expect to meet the woman that would have a child with you."

"Um, no, I sure didn't. Matter of fact, when Jesse was still alive, we'd toss ideas back and forth. He would suggest I take a break outside of Command Center, loosen up and enjoy life. In turn, I would suggest he take the project a little more seriously. In some ways, we were like brothers of sorts. I know it sounds strange, but, that's how we were."

Jane smiles softly and says, "I would have liked to have met him. He sounds like he would have been a good friend to those that knew him."

Norman nods and replies, "He was. Along with an excellent pilot for the original cycle. He was the only one that had natural ideas on how to expand the cycle's capabilities. The backflip over Corrido's truck, a spin-around in the air to get me a picture of the area, pulling a cookie on the streets while at Hyperthrust, and, of course, going through windows to get out of a surrounded building. Be it surrounded by cops or trigger-happy goons."

"Why would the cops be after Jesse if he was on their side?"

"Back then, Los Angeles' City Government didn't know about the project. See, we were a clandestine operation with top-priority access. The Powers-that-be felt that people wouldn't understand or appreciate an attack motorcycle patrolling their streets. So, we were essentially underground. Our first case was the theft of narcotics disposal shipments that the Police were doing. The Police Department's squad cars and motorcycles were no match for the motorcycles that outran them. Jesse stopped them and Corrido, all on the same day."

"I recall Ron and Robocop mentioning a guy named Corrido a year ago. You just mentioned him again. Who was he anyway?"

"He was known as Anthony Corrido. He was a narco-baron of sorts that struck a partnership with former Police Commissioner John Miller. Miller's end was to leak the information to Corrido so Corrido could intercept the shipments for his buyers. The arrangement worked fine until the day of Jesse Mach's injury."

"Okay, I'm officially lost. If Jesse was injured, then how did he? Oh my! The prosthesis! The same kind that Ron has, right?"

"That's right, Jane. However, Jesse wasn't injured until after he found Marty Walsh's body."

"Let me guess. Corrido killed him."

"Yeah, he did. The day Jesse stopped the thieves, he saw the truck that killed Marty and injured him. He spaced out briefly until I got him to intercept the goons. When he got done with them, he returned to Command Center and demanded to see the tape. Once he got the information, he locked me inside the exercise room and went after Corrido. He got Corrido to chase after him and back-flipped over his demented ass. Thing was, Corrido obviously missed a very crucial survival lesson. If you're driving toward a cliff, don't speed. Corrido was speeding and went over the edge, literally."

Jane smiles cruelly as she says, "As a result, Corrido died." She then smirks and adds, "I don't blame Jesse one bit. If anything, he made the world a little safer."

"That he did. He also taught me that there will come times that the system will fail. As a result, sometimes, the best Justice is Justice you do yourself."

Jane nods in understanding as she softly says, "Like when you went on the warpath after finding out about Jesse's killers being released from Prison." Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opens to reveal Mona and Billy, wearing smiles on their faces.

Norman grins and says, "What's the occasion, Mona?"

"I just got married, Norman! The Justice of the Peace married us!" Mona beams proudly as she wraps Billy into her arms and adds, "I'm sorry you couldn't make it, Norman. Becoming a parent can be exciting and draining at the same time. How are you feeling, Jane?"

"Oh, just fine, Mona. Congratulations on your wedding." She then smiles at Billy and adds, "Thanks for what you did at the cabin. If the Police Chief had shot, no one would be alive right now."

"I know what you mean, Mrs. Tuttle. You've got a good man, ma'am. Take good care of him. Norman, take good care of her. After all, life's to frickin' short these days."

Jane nods and replies, "Yes, it is. I certainly do have a good man and I will take care of him. Like he does me. So, what are you going to do on your wedding night?"

"Well, that's the strangest thing. I've always wanted to go on a cruise, but my finances are all screwed up. Yet, somehow, someone managed to get us cruise tickets. They were waiting for us at Mona's cabin. Somehow, the majority of the cabin's damage was smoke. Strange, but true." He then turns to Norman and asks, "Did you have something to do with the tickets, Mr. Tuttle?"

"Actually, I did." They all turn around at the source and see Director William Kirby. "I've been monitoring the news of late and the story since it broke five hours ago. Dr. Williams, you look well."

In shock, Mona asks, "Director Kirby? From DC?"

"That's right. Consider the cruise a wedding present of sorts." He then catches sight of Norman holding his daughter and smiles. "A congratulations is in order for you as well, Norman. How does it feel to become an actual Father?"

"I'm all mixed up inside, actually. Scared and excited, with most of it scared while the rest is excited." He then asks, "What about Bonnie's Father?"

"Given that he's facing a multitude of charges, along with his friends, the Government is taking the stance that they are to be denied Bail. Seeing as they are potential flight risks." Kirby steps closer to get a good look at Norma and smiles at her sleeping face. "Only a few hours old and sleeping already. She's gonna be a heartbreaker, Norman, if not a bit of a tomboy."

Norman chuckles and nods as Norma kicks her legs in her sleep. "I don't know about either, but she is going to be something altogether." Kirby nods in agreement as Norma settles back down into her Father's arms. Next thing they know, there's a knock at the door. "Is it me, or does everyone want to check the minibar?" Kirby, Jane, Mona and Billy all laugh as Norman adds, "Come on in. The more, the merrier."

The door opens, revealing Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Hirotaka, Jessica and Dr. Director. All with smiles on their faces. "Greetings, new parents."

Dr. Director nods as she says, "I agree with Ron's statement. How does it feel, Mr. Tuttle?"

"Great, awe-inspiring and scary. All at the same time." He then looks down at Norma's face and adds, "But I can work with it. I've been doing things this way for a good while now. This is just another step for me, yet, it'll give me a challenge."

Bonnie smiles as she asks, "How would you like to join us for a vacation, Norman? Sort of like a birth celebration vacation of sorts."

"Anywhere in particular?"

Ron chuckles nervously as he replies, "Yeah. About that. I don't think it's a good idea to discuss it around here right now." He then gives Norman a meaningful look that Norman shortly understands.

"Yes, you're right, Ron. Director Kirby, Mona and Billy, could you give us some privacy, please?"

Kirby, blown away by it all, asks, "What about Dr. Director?"

Bonnie grins and replies, "In her case, however, she's aware of what we're about to discuss as she has certain contacts. So, it's necessary for her presence to be here."

Kirby shakes his head and remarks, "At least you're being consistent with your 'Cloak and Dagger' routines, guys. Have a good vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Norris, I hope you both enjoy your cruise. Matter of fact, I need to brief you on security measures on the cruise ship. Just for your protection, of course."

Mona and Billy, feeling that Kirby is out of the loop in one aspect, nod in agreement as they smile at Norman and the others. As they leave, they look back and thank the group with their eyes. When they nod, Mona and Billy go off onto their honeymoon.

When the door closes, Dr. Director smiles and says, "Another job well done, Team Hawk. Although, you did cut it rather close, without GJ's backup."

Bonnie smirks and replies, "Well, we did just fine before we became part of GJ. Besides, it was just another average, boring as hell day. It kinda broke up the week a little bit. But, that's not what we're discussing right now, is it?"

"No, it isn't, Ms. Rockwaller. Merida Island is your decided location for a vacation. Correct?"

"That it is, Doc. Besides, it'll do Norman some good to see Mithril's Pacific Fleet Base. Who knows? He just might be interested in piloting an M9 Gernsback while he's there." Norman looks at Bonnie curiously as she goes on.

"Even more, I think Ron would enjoy the chance at piloting one. He was certainly impressed with the ARX-7 'Arbalest' along with the M9. I'm certainly game for it. Would you care to join us, Dr. Director? After all, all work and no play does erode one's senses over time."

"Tempting, very tempting. But, I can't. Someone's gotta keep an eye out for emergencies to alert you to. After the next emergency, I might open my calender a little bit. I haven't had a vacation in so long, it's not even funny." Her face then brightens as she adds, "I can at least sign off on it for you all. How soon do you have to leave?"

Norman nods and replies, "Well, since we don't have any pending operations and the Sho-Da-Kah are still hiding like the chickens they are, we can leave in three days. Of course, we'll still be on call should we be needed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Tuttle. Hopefully, nothing will disturb or interrupt your trip this time around."

"Hmm, the last time we took a vacation, it was interrupted in order to save Lily. Ten-to-one-odds say that we will have another interrupted vacation. Who wants those odds?" Ron looks around and sees Bonnie raising her hand. "When do you think it'll happen, Bon-Bon?"

"Just about as soon as we start, Ron. You?"

"The same, if not midway into it."

"I can't believe I'm hearing discussion of betting on when a vacation will be interrupted." Dr. Director looks incredulously at them and asks, "Do you really think it'll be interrupted like last time?"

"Oh yeah. After all, crime waits for no man to recover from fighting it. It just keeps popping up and we go kick the criminal's butts. It's a vicious circle. You know what I mean, Doc?"

"All too well, Jessica. All too well." She then sighs and chuckles, saying, "Okay. Granted, you haven't had the best luck in vacations given the criminal situation. But now that the Sho-Da-Kah are running scared and are in hiding, the odds are very slim in my book."

Kim smirks and replies, "You may want to get a new book. Just to be on the safe side." The others nod in agreement, causing Dr. Director to sigh again.

"Okay. Cut me in on this with a side bet. Twenty-to-one says that the vacation will go without any interruptions. If you win, I'll listen better to you. If I win, you guys cook me dinner for two months. All abstract dishes."

Ron nods, grins and says, "Cool. Sounds like a bet and a plan. We'll leave the vehicles in Middleton, allow them the chance to rest. Thinking of, we need to get back home. Norman, you gonna be okay here for the next three days?" At that, Ron picks up a still sleeping Rufus and gently puts him into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna be just peachy here. See you guys in three days." At that, the group nods and exit the room, with Norman saying, "We've certainly earned it."

An hour later, as Dr. Director gives her briefing, Team Hawk flies out of the clearing. She can't help but laugh as the reporters shout questions to the flying aircrafts.

In the Bahamas, Monique Tracy is going to sleep beside Scott, fully nude and content. The couple had made love every day upon arrival at the island resort they're at. They had discussed children during the flight and decided to wait a year before trying. So Monique then went on the pill, although wishing she hadn't. But she also knew that they weren't quite ready to hear the pitter-patter of little feet.

There were even times when she wondered how Kim, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka had kept from going stark raving mad. Both from being parents and Team Hawk. To this date, Lonnie, Connie and Zoey still didn't know about Monique knowing who they were. To say Lonnie and Connie would be freaked by who they'd be would be a massive understatement.

Monique then thinks about the front desk clerk and how she could stand being there with such a hostile attitude. Especially toward Americans. "You'd think she'd have been busted by an American Cop just for attitude alone." Quite frankly, something about the woman seemed a little off about her.

Even more, she could swear that the staff members had seemed a little familiar to her. The cook, housekeeper and bellboy all seemed very familiar to her somehow. She then shrugs as she nudges Scott gently in the ribs.

Grinning, Scott sleepily asks, "Yeah, Mon?"

"How about some scuba diving for the next three weeks before we return to work, Scott?"

"FAB, Monique. That sounds like a lot of fun." He then opens his eyes and sees the concern in them. "What's buggin' you, honey?"

"Scott, just how much do you know about the staff here? They all seem familiar to me somehow."

Scott snickers and replies, "Sooner or later, they all start looking alike to you. The trick is to isolate them in your mind and sort out the differences. That, in itself, is very, very tricky."

Monique ponders it and chuckles, saying, "You're right, honey. I'm reading too much into it. Sorry. I must have sounded paranoid."

"Nothing to be sorry about, honey. In our line of work, it pays to be aware of all things. Even if it turns out to be paranoia. Even more, being paranoid can be good for you. Don't let it get you down, sweetie. I love it when you smile."

"Well, why don't you put a smile on my face right now, rocket boy? I'll 'rocket' your world." Scott can't help but laugh at the play on words as he kisses Monique passionately.

At the front desk, the snooty clerk asks, "Is everything in readiness?"

The bellhop replies, "It is. The submarine will be here by next week, ma'am. We'll grab them then."

"How about you?"

The housekeeper replies, "Once they leave their rooms for the day, I'll go in and clear everything out. Make it look like they had never arrived here. Their belongings will turn up in the ocean two weeks after their disappearance and they will be declared missing, presumed dead. After all, we're still supposed to be in Prison. No one will suspect us."

The cook then adds, "Yes. I've always been a big fan of the Correction Department's 'Early Release Program'. Of course, since we escaped with your assistance, it's a tremendous help."

The clerk nods in agreement as they hammer out the details of their plan. Little do they realize they are about to incur the wrath of three crime-fighting teams. One of which the most covert anti-terrorist force on the planet.


End file.
